Un Quirk Para Salvarlos a Todos
by J. Locke
Summary: Dicen que no todos el mundo nacen igual, y aunque esa frase no esta del todo erronea eso no significa que no existan los milagros de ultimo minuto, ahora con un quirk no muy caracteristico de un heroe debera anteponerse ante los obstaculos de la vida y demostrar que los sueños si se cumplen, y para su suerte no tendra que hacerlo solo [IzuOcha][Quirk!Izuku] Romance/Aventura/Humor
1. ¿Un Quirk Digno de un Heroe?

**Un Quirk Digno de un Heroe?**

Dicen que en el mundo no todos nacemos iguales, y lastimosamente fui testigo de ello a la edad de 5 años.

-V-vamos Kacchan, ¿que no v-ves que e-está llorando?-Ese niño que ven ahí, con un característico pelo de color verde y pecas tratando de hacerse el héroe era yo, Izuku Midoriya, mejor conocido por el sobrenombre de "Deku, el que no puede hacer nada", o por lo menos así me dicen en la ya conocida "Agencia de Héroes de Katsuki" (el grupo de amigos de Kacchan por supuesto).

-Otra vez metiéndote en los asuntos que no te incumben no Deku? A pesar de que no tienes ninguna particularidad…-Ese que acaba de hablar es el anteriormente mencionado Kacchan, al parecer se había vuelto alguien muy soberbio y arrogante desde que salió a la luz su particularidad.

Pero seamos sinceros, ¿Quien no actuaría como el estando en sus zapatos? ¡Es capaz de crear grandes explosiones por dios! ¡Muchos héroes profesionales darían lo que sea por un Quirk tan llamativo y poderoso como ese! Lastima que cayó en manos de alguien que no tiene las palabras "Humildad" y "Solidaridad" en su diccionario .

-¡N-no p-puedo solo quedarme v-viendo como lo sigues l-lastimando! ¡No lo p-permitiré!-Por muy audaz que hubiese sonado antes, la verdad es que me moría de miedo por dentro, no era la primera vez que tenia que hacer de escudo humano por algún niño con el cual Kacchan se metía, y por consecuencia, tampoco era la primera vez que era victima de su portentoso Quirk.

-Está bien, ¡si es eso lo que quieres entonces eso es lo que obtendrás!-Exclamo chocando un puño cerrado contra la palma de su otra mano, creando una explosión bastante sonora, y como si fuera una clase de señal, sus 2 compinches se lanzaron a atacarme a la vez.

Uno era niño con un corte de rapado militar, al parecer pasado de peso y con un Quirk de Mutacion que le daba unas alas bastante intimidantes.

Y el otro tenia una gorra de beisbol puesta al revés, con un tipo de Quirk del cual no estoy seguro pero que al parecer provoca que los dedos de sus manos se alarguen de forma inhumana.

No importaba cuanto los intentara convencer de lo contrario, siempre en nuestras salidas de juegos terminaban de la misma forma. Comenzábamos normal hasta que Kacchan se pasaba de la raya, haciendo que lo confrontase y que entre los 3 me diesen una golpiza, y aunque fuese mucho mas normal de lo que debería ser nunca fui capaz de mostrar signos de mejoría en cuanto a mis resistencia, por lo menos hasta el dia de hoy.

No quedaba de otra, entre los 3 me volverían a dar una paliza y al parecer una muy dolorosa, solo pude resignarme a levantar los brazos formando una X en modo de defensa y orar porque esta vez algún adulto que este cerca me salvase, aunque al final realmente no fue necesario.

Pasaron algunos segundos y no pasaba nada, pasaron otros segundos mas y nada, hasta que escucho el sonido sordo de lo que parecía ser una, no, mas bie bolsas de arena golpeando el suelo, con un poco de miedo desarme la poca seguridad que me brindaba mis brazos y al ver lo que sucedía no me pude haber quedado mas impactado.

Ahí mismo en el suelo yacían Kacchan y sus 2 compañeros, todos encogidos en posición fetal mientras se abrazaban por el estomago, el niño con el Quirk de alas al parecer no aguanto el dolor de quien sabe donde haya provenido y vomito su desayuno por así decirlo, el de Quirk de dedos elásticos todavía yacía en el suelo así sin mas y Kacchan lo estaba también, pero al parecer por el movimiento de su boca podía ver que estaba murmurando algo, bien se podría estar preguntando porque un mal estar general y un dolor de estomago casi insoportable lo golpeo de repente o también podrían ser maldiciones e insultos hacia mi, lo mas probable es que sea esa ultima.

-P-pero que… ¿Que paso?-Pregunte incrédulo, solo para segundos después percatarme de que un humo de color gris, tirando un poco para negro, emanaba de todo mi cuerpo, por lo que dijo el doctor hace unas semanas se suponía que no era posible, pero el humo que se desprendía de mi cuerpo decía lo contrario, ¡Yo finalmente conseguí un Quirk! Casi se me salían lágrimas de felicidad ahí mismo de no ser por la situación en la que estaba.

Preocupado de lo que pude haber causado, tuve que tragarme el nerviosismo y confrontarlo-Oye Kacchan, ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte, acercándome y tocando levemente su brazo para así levantarlo, al mero contacto el se estremeció y se encogió mas en su posición fetal a la vez que apartaba su brazo de mi mano, haciendo varios gruñidos de dolor, parecidos a los que yo hacía cuando usaba sus explosiones en mi, podría jurar que eran mas sonoros incluso, ¿Acaso le estaba haciendo daño? ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo era posible que con un leve roze fuese capaz de igualar el dolor producido por unas explosiones?

-N-no me t-toques e-estúpido, m-me duele c-como la m-mierda-Su sospechas eran correctas, le hacía daño con sus manos, ¿Pero como? Mirando la palma de su mano por varios segundos no noto nada fuera de lo normal, no había razón para que le doliese el contacto de su mano con el, a no ser que tenga que ver con el Quirk recientemente adquirido por el, ya le preguntaría después al doctor sobre esto.

-Oh, l-lo siento, y-yo no queri-Fue interrumpido por el mismo Kacchan, al igual que su amigo el gordito, había vomitado su desayuno, muy para su desagrado.

-¿Q-que c-clase de Quirk e-ese? S-siento q-que voy a morir e-en cualquier m-momento-Dijo el niño de las explosiones, con una voz apenas audible, para acto seguido intentar limpiarse el resto del vomito que quedo en sus labios, en vano por su puesto, se sentía tan mal que no podía mover un dedo si gruñir de dolor

-Y-yo no lo s-se Kacchan, l-lo acabo de obtener, quiero decir, ¡Ni siquiera se de que trata!-Logre decir, pues el miedo me comía vivo, no lo parecía pero con las recientes palabras de Kacchan me di cuenta de que mi Quirk puede ser peligroso si es aplicado en personas, ¿Y si los lastime de gravedad? ¡Yo no quiero herir a las personas! ¡Mi sueño es ser como All Might! ¡El heroe que los salva a todos y que sin importar la situación siempre lleva una sonrisa pegada en su cara, para demostrar que todo va a estar bien! ¡¿Como iba a hacer realidad mi sueño con un Quirk que podía ser letal sin se usa en las personas?!

El sonido de liquido salpicando el suelo lo saco de su dilema mental, para su no-sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que el niño con los dedos extra largos, también vomito todo lo que llevaba en su estomago, así que sin ninguna demora, Izuku salió en busca de un adulto, el dejar a 3 niños completamente inmovilizados en el suelo completamente expuestos y solos no era la mejor de las ideas, pero en este momento era lo mejor que podia hacer, aunque pudo haber sido peor, pudieron haber sido 4 niños por ejemplo, pero el otro que Izuku estaba intentando proteger de su mejor amigo se había escapado antes de que el humo grisáceo-negro cubriera todo el cuerpo de Izuku, y toda el área alrededor de unos 15 metros, aunque este no se dio cuenta de ello.

* * *

 **2 horas mas tarde, en un Hospital cercano a la zona**

Se suponía que hace 1 hora debieron haberla atendido, al parecer, en una sociedad donde el 80% de las personas poseen alguna habilidad especial y única el mal servicio de la salud publica esta tan presente como hace un siglo atrás, osea por dios, ¡Su hija acaba de presentar un Quirk! ¡Deberían por lo menos darle un poco mas de prioridad de la que le están dando! Podía caber la posibilidad de que de un momento a otro se le viniera en contra y aun asi la hacían esperar como si los Quriks fuesen menos importantes de lo que realmente eran. Y por el reciente acontecimiento al parecer se quedarían en la sala de espera 1 hora mas como mucho.

De una puerta que conectaba con la entrada del hospital salieron 3 familias al mismo tiempo, cada una con un niño en sus manos puesto que al parecer no eran capaces de sostenerse por si mismo, seguido por un grupo de 4 enfermeras que los guiaban hasta la sala de urgencias, lo que les haya pasado tuvo que ser grave, ya que les dieron la prioridad máxima nada mas entrar.

-Mama, vámonos ya a casa por favor, tengo mucho sueño…-Dijo casi suplicando la niña, con un cansancio notorio en su voz, esta tiene el pelo castaño un poco claro y en sus mejillas se marcaban 2 puntos de rubor en cada una de ellas, que pareciera que fuese permanente, la razón de su visita al hospital no era nada realmente, pero según las ley se debe ir al hospital mas cercano y lo antes posible cuando un niño revela su particularidad, debían cerciorarse de analizarla y estudiarla para evitar futuros accidentes y garantizar la seguridad tanto la del niño como la de los demás a su alrededor.

-Lo se Ochako, pero debemos de notificar lo de tu particularidad, no vaya a ser que te lastimes usándola, y tu sabes que ni tu padre ni yo queremos eso-Dijo mientras pasaba la mano por la cabeza de su pequeña, no era muy tarde, pero para una niña que esta acostumbrada a dormir a las 8:00pm estar despierta a las 10:00pm era todo un hito.

Justo después de terminar de hablar, vio como una madre con su hijo agarrado de la mano (o eso parecía, no estaba segura, pero que ambos compartieran el mismo color de pelo verde oscuro le dio la certeza de que es asi) pasaban por la puerta de entrada y se dirigían a la sección de atención al cliente justo a la izquierda de la puerta, para luego de 5 minutos dirigirse a unos asientos vacíos dentro de la sala de espera, justo enfrente de ellos, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, querida, ¿vez a ese niño de ahí?-Señalo la joven madre a un niño sentado a su madre, la misma que acababa de pasar hace no mucho por la puerta por su puesto.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con el?-Pregunto confundida, no muchas veces su madre suele usar a niños de su edad como tema de conversación.

-¿Que tal si vas e intentas hacer amiga de el?-Sugirio ella, con eso prácticamente mataba a 2 pajaros de un tiro, pues con la reciente mudanza su hija nunca había experimentado el intentar conocer a otras personas por si misma, era algo que debía enseñarle, y además tal vez podrían pasar el rato hasta que llegue su turno en la consulta.

-¿E-estas segura d-de esto? Yo no creo poder…-Le dijo, pues, aunque sabia lo que quería hacer, le resultaba muy difícil, y mas con un niño, ya que a esa edad parecían que fuesen hechos para ser todo lo opuesto a las niñas, aunque la primera impresión de esta cuando lo vio no fue del todo mala, muchos de los niños a esa edad se veían muy intimidantes para ella y hacia lo posible para no acercárseles, ya sea por miedo o vergüenza.

Pero este se veía diferente de esos que ella prefería evitar, MUY diferente, tal vez sea su aspecto simple, pero a ella sin duda le agrada, que su cabello sea tan alborotado le parece muy lindo, además de que el color verde no es muy normal, por lo menos no tanto como el castaño o el negro por ejemplo, no fue hasta unos segundos después de pensar todo eso que se dio cuenta que el mismo niño lo estaba viendo de vuelta, pillándola en el acto de evaluarlo en su mente, haciendo que esta se ruborizara un poco y apartara la mirada rápidamente, haciendo como no a pasado nada nunca.

-Vamos querida, solo ve, yo creo en ti-Dijo tratando de darle la mayor seguridad posible a su pequeña, tenia que aprender a relacionarse, y este seria el primer gran paso para ello.

-¡E-esta bien! ¡Lo intentare!-Sacando la confianza de quien sabe donde, se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a ir con aquel niño y conocerlo, tarde o temprano tenia que hacerlo, lo haría por ella misma, y por la confianza que su querida madre deposito en ella, así que estando ya enfrente de el, se forzo a iniciar una conversación.

-E-esto.. emm.. ¡h-hola!-Logro apenas decir, era su primera vez por su puesto, no todo tiene que ir a la perfección, con que se comunicara decente mente estaría bien.

El niño, que estaba mirando al suelo con una mirada perdida, alzo la vista para encontrarse con una niña que parecía de su edad, sus ojos se detuvieron justo en sus mejillas, donde habían marcas de rubor que no parecían salir ni restregando con el mejor quitamanchas, le parecían cuanto menos curioso.

Luego miro de un lado a otro, a su lado derecho no se encontraba a nadie mientras que en su lado izquierda estaba su madre, haciendo gestos raros, hasta que entendió que quería que le respondiera de vuelta.

-¿M-me hablas a mi?-Le pregunto, desde que le dijeron la ahora ya falsa noticia de que era un Quirck-less, nadie se había acercado a el, tratándolo como a un bicho raro o alguien con una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y letal.

-S-si, me refiero a ti-Lo señalo ella con el dedo-¿Te molestaría si m-me siento a tu l-lado?-Ahora señalo la silla al lado de el, donde había reposado su muñeco de All Might que había traído consigo desde que había llegado al hospital.

-¡N-no no no por supuesto! ¡No-no hay problema!-Dijo rápidamente moviendo su muñeco de All Might lo antes posible para que ella se pudiera sentar, ciertamente hablar con una niña se le hacia complicado, además de la experiencia nula con ellas no ayudaba en nada.

Luego de que moviese la figurita de acción, ella se sentó a su lado, duraron 1 minuto sin decirse nada, hasta que a ella se le ocurrió un tema con el cual por fin hablar.

-¿Te gusta mucho All Might, v-verdad?-Dijo ella puesto que entre su figura de acción y su camisa con estampado de "All M" con los colores de su traje de héroe se notaba mucho que era un fan de este.

-S-si, así es, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-ella casi estalla de risa luego de escuchar eso, conteniéndose las ganas, al parecer no se da cuenta de que es muy obvio en cuanto a su fanatismo.

-No lo se, instinto creo-Mintio, simplemente para no recalcarle lo obvio, ahora se hallaba mas tranquila al hablar con el, al ver como poco a poco lo iba conociendo se le hacia mas fácil dialogar-A mi también me gusta mucho All Might, me parece muy gracioso como se rie-Recordo la vez en que pasaron el video de su primer rescate grabado en la television, sin duda esa risa tan sonora que escucho no parecía normal.

-¡¿E-enserio?!-pregunto incrédulo, mientras un destello adornaban sus ojos, además de no tener muchas amigas niñas(por no decir ninguna), tampoco conocía a alguna que siquiera le gustase All Might, pues este por mucho que lo intentara no era del agrado de las niñas, era el numero 1 si, pero al parecer a ellas preferían mas a alguien con menos músculos, mas de cuerpo promedio pero bien estructurado.

Luego de ese primer intento de comunicación ambos niños siguieron hablando de quienes eran sus héroes favoritos, descubriendo que también comparten el mismo fanatismo por Trece, el héroe de rescate, siguieron conversando hasta de cosas mas simples como por ejemplo cuales eran sus nombres, edades, sus juegos preferidos y sus colores favoritos, hasta que al niño de pecas se le dio por picarle la abeja de la curiosidad.

-H-hey Ochako-chan ¿Por qué estas aquí?-Si tenia suerte podría ser la misma razón que la de el, para si poder preguntarle sobre su particularidad sin parecer inoportuno.

-Oh, ¡es cierto! Vine aquí porque reciente mente se presento mi particularidad-Bingo.

-¿E-enserio? ¡Eso es genial!-exclamo con notorio entusiasmo, después de todo las particularidades son el centro de atención de una persona en estos días-¿P-puedo saber de que trata?-Pregunto, tenia que saberlo, no había nada mas interesante en una persona que su Quirk.

-Bueno, veras, mi particularidad puede hacer…-Dijo pensando como explicar en que consistía, hasta que recordó que si reciente amigo tenia un objeto que podía usar como ejemplo-¡Puede hacer esto!-dijo agarrando por sorpresa la figura de acción de su amigo, tocandolo con sus 5 dedos para después ver como este se alza lentamente sobre el aire, flotando básicamente.

-Wooow, asombroso-alcanzo a decir Izuku, casi embobado mientras veía como su juguete flotaba y flotaba hasta chocar con el techo, para segundos después caer, el juguete estaba hecho de goma, así que no importaba mucho desde que altura cayese, no le iba a pasar nada.

-Si, al parecer puedo hacer flotar las cosas-A ella realmente no le parecía la gran cosa, no siquiera cuando la enfermera se le acerco para anotar de que tipo de Quirk se trataba parecio impresionarle a ella, pero en su rostro se formo una sonrisa cuando este vio de que se trataba, tal ve debería devolverle el favor…

-¿Tu también vienes por lo de tu particularidad no? ¿Me dejarías ver cual es?-Pregunto algo intrigada, un Quirk es un Quirk después de todo.

-Ah, si, sobre eso…-dijo algo desanimado, lo que fuera que fuese a decir a continuación no parecía nada buen.o

-M-mi particularidad e-es muy peligrosa como p-para ser usada en p-personas, no t-tengo permitido usarla todavia-dijo algo temeroso, recordando los acontecimientos de hace 2 horas aproximadamente, tuvieron a que llevar a los 3 niños que fueron victimas de su Quirk a urgencias, y aunque fuese un accidente, como normalmente pasa cuando se presenta por primera vez un quirk, el no quería que la primera niña con la que se entiende perfectamente se aleje de el por considerarlo alguien peligroso, como un **villano**.

-Oh, ya veo-se notaba la decepción en su voz, realmente quería ver de que trataba su particularidad, aunque más le preocupaba lo que le dijo sobre ser peligrosa al ser usada en personas, en la sociedad actual, a las personas se les juzga antes por su quirk que por su forma de ser, como si fuera necesario poner su habilidad por encima de su personalidad, podrían llegar a confundirlo con un villano, y con su charla anterior vio que el es en realidad un niño muy agradable y amistoso, y con una apariencia muy linda, no quisiera que fuese tachado como alguien peligroso solo por su quirk.

-Hey, Ochako, ya es nuestro turno, ¡ven!-Llamo su mama , ya había pasado un rato desde que había empezado a hablar con Izuku, dando lugar a la razón por la cual están aquí en primer lugar.

-Ah, si mama, ¡ya voy!-respondio, claro que hiba a ir, pero no sin antes decirle a su amigo sobre lo que creía de su quirk.

-Esto, Izuk- quiero decir, Midoriya-kun, antes que nada, ¿me dejas llamarte por tu nombre?-pregunto, no sabia si era correcto llamar por su nombre a un niño que conoció hace 20 minutos, pero si el decia que estaba bien no le veria problema en hacerlo.

-S-s-si claro, n-n-no hay problema-Logro decir, ciertamente el único que lo llama por su nombre era Kacchan, aunque solo sea de forma despectiva y humillante, que otra persona lo haga y que además sea una niña de su edad le provocaba mucha vergüenza.

-Gracias, Izuku-kun, solo quiero decirte que no me importa que tan peligrosa sea tu particularidad, ahora que te conozco sé que no dañarías o serias capaz de dañar a alguien inocente, ahora me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos luego!-Dijo antes de girar sobre sus propios pies, aunque antes de que pudiera avanzar sintió que su brazo era jalado, volteando a ver como Izuku la agarraba .

-A-antes de que te vayas, solo q-quiero decirte que…-Trago saliva cabizbajo intentando que con ella bajase su tartamudeo e inseguridad-G-gracias-logro decir para luego levantar la vista, con una sonrisa temblorosa, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, aunque al final pudo evitar derramarlas.

-Ella solo dio una gran sonrisa, para después acercársele y darle un fuerte abrazo, al cual el respondio 3 segundos despues, todo esto mientras que las mayores veían todo esto, la madre de Izuku con una gran sonrisa de felicidad ya que por fin su hijo hizo su primera amiga, y la madre de Ochako con una sonrisa también pero de victoria, porfin su pequeña logro hacer amigos por si misma, y de seguir asi podra hacerlos sin ningún problema.

Ochako después de todo lo ocurrido se dirigio a donde su madre para entrar al consultorio del doctor y hacer pruebas con su peculiaridad, 20 min después salio, y al ver a Izuku todavía seguia esperando pensó que seria buena idea acompañarlo, eran las 10:50pm, aunque siendo muy tarde la mama de Ochako no le importo seguir esperando, lo hacia por el crecimiento de su hija después de todo, Izuku y Ochako volvieron a conversar sobre cosas mundanas y dignas de niños de su edad, hasta que 5 minutos después ya era hora de que el doctor atendiera a Izuku.

Otros 20 minutos pasaron y todo había salido bien, la mama de Ochako había esperado a la salida de la mama de Izuku, quería que se pusiera en contacto con ella ya que Ochako quería seguir viéndose con Izuku, ella simplemente no se lo pudo negar, Inko por su parte también quería que Izuku se siguiera viendo con aquella niña, era muy difícil que su hijo hiciese amigos, la mayoría lo había rechazado por no poseer un quirk en los dias que se hizo publica su condicion y los pocos que tenían no le agradaban a ella.

Sin duda alguna desde ese momento, el mundo presencio una de las amistades mas preciosas que se pudo haber formado, aunque amistad no era lo único planeado para este par, todavía no era el tiempo para ello, tendrían que esperar mucho para saber que es los que le depara el futuro.

* * *

 **ASDASDAS**

 **Hola**

 **Si llegaste hasta aca te felicito, tu paciencia es digna de admiracion**

 **Solo queria aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a este fanfic, empezando por lo mas simple, es la primera vez que hago un fic de este fandom y asi mismo es la primera vez que hago un maldito fanfic en mi vida, la verdad es que tenia ganas de hacer algo asi desde mucho antes, luego de que me vi BnHA con manga al dia incluido me enamore de este anime, junto a sus personajes, creo que fue eso lo que me impulso a porfin dedicarles mi primer fanfic**

 **Y como podran haber notado el pair con el que se centrara este fic seria el IzuOcha/IzuChako, ¿porque? Porque de vez en cuando una buena pareja bien heterosexual nunca viene mal, y mas cuando el 102% de los fanfics en español son Yaoi Heavy Extreme Hardcore X ThunderStriker AnusDestroyer**

 **Ciertamente no se como le hare para terminar este fic, pero estoy entre el Arco del Torneo o el Arco de los Examenes finales, ya vere como me las arreglo en lo que publico los siguientes capitulos**

 **Otra cosa a aclarar es que para el alivio de algunos y la decepcion de otros es que, este no sera un fic sobre un OP!Izuku, o por lo menos tratare de que no sea asi, no me agradan muchos los OP!Izuku ya que pienso que no encajan en un universo como en el de BnHA, ¿Cual es el sentido de hacer a un Izuku** **tan vergudo que hasta hullaria al mismisimo All For One mientras que este todavia sigue jugando a aprender a ser heroe?**

 **Ya solo me queda decir que espero y aspiro que les haya gustado, si creen que hay algo en cual debo mejorar o alguna que otra falta horrografica no dudes en hacermelo saber, recuerden que es el primero de muchos mas asi que sus criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas ( no se pasen de lanza con estas ultimas pls ) seran bien recibidas**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido, estuve 8 horas de las cuales emplee solo 2 aprendiendo como publicar es esta putimierda de pagina y otras 6 creando esto, y no se me ocurrio empezar a la mejor hora posible que a las 12 de la noche, solo espero que el sueño no haya dejado tan en la cagada este fic.**

 **Cya~**


	2. Efectivamente, Un Quirk Digno de un Hero

**Efectivamente, un Quirk Digno de un Héroe**

Ya había pasado un mes desde se dio a conocer mi Quirk, pero aun habiendo pasado tanto tiempo seguía sin creérmelo, ósea, ¡Había conseguido un Quirk! ¡Con las probabilidades en contra pero lo hice! Ahora que tengo una habilidad como todos los demás ya no se burlarían de mi ¿Verdad?

Ojala hubiesen seguido con las burlas…

Ver como los niños que antes se metían conmigo por ser mas débil que el promedio comenzaban a alejarse de mi y a dejar de molestarme a medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentía bien, es as, ¡aun se sigue sintiendo bien! aunque me hubiese gustado que solo ellos hubieran sido los únicos que se hubiesen alejado de mi.

Desde ese entonces todos de los niños empezaron a distanciarse de mi ¿El por qué? Simple, al parecer los amigos de Kacchan habían contado todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, exagerando algunas cosas y saltándose otras, por si fuera poco, también les habían contado sobre mi Quirk y lo de su viaje al hospital por mi culpa, desde ese día todos se habían dedicado a evitarme a toda costa, pues no querían ser victimas de mi Quirk, ¿El por qué pensaban que lo iba a usar en ellos? Ni idea, pero de seguro tenia que ver con lo que la pandilla de Kacchan habían dicho de mi

Ahora no podía acercarme a nadie sin provocarles miedo, se suponía que no tenia que ser así, se suponía que ahora me aceptarían y seriamos todos amigos.

Mas de una vez me había dedicado a intentar convencerles lo contrario, que mi Quirk no era del todo malo y de que habían cosas que todavía no sabían, si tan solo pudiese traer a mi madre y les dijese lo mismo que me dijo el dia después de la consulta, a ella seguramente si le hubieran hecho caso…

* * *

 **Un mes atrás, durante la consulta de Izuku**

 **-** Bien, hasta luego, ¡Siguiente!-Llamo con algo de cansancio el profesional, no le gustaba para nada trabajar hasta tarde, pero su trabajo así lo exigía

-Buenas noches doctor…-Esa voz ya se le hacia familiar, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero ya era ridículo el ya alto numero de veces que esa misma persona había vuelto a su consultorio

-Ah, es usted otra vez señora Midoriya, no quiero ser grosero con usted pero ya se lo dije, su hijo n-

-Izuku desarrolló un Quirk.-Interrumpio al doctor Inko, ya sabia lo que el tenia que decir, asi que simplemente opto por ser rápida y directa con el

-… ¿Perdon?-Pregunto incrédulo, pensando que había oído mal

-Dije que Izuku desarrollo un Quirk-Esta vez alzando un poco mas la voz, para que se le escuchara mejor-¿No es verdad, Izuku?-Volteo a ver su hijo, que había estado a su lado desde que entro al consultorio, agarrado de su mano

Izuku simplemente asintió… como 10 o 12 veces antes de que su madre le pidiera que parase, no vaya a ser que se rompa el cuello o algo…

El doctor todavía seguía ahí, sin saber que decir o hacer, tendría que revisar el diagnostico de Izuku Midoriya después de esta consulta si resulta ser cierto que despertó una particularidad muy a pesar de tener las articulaciones innecesarias en su dedo meñique del pie, pero antes…

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Bien, vamos a ver de que se trata, tomen asiento por favor- El también fue tomar asiento en la silla detrás de su escritorio, arreglando algunos documentos antes de continuar-¿Crees que podrías darnos a tu madre y a mi una demostración de tu Quirk, Izuku?-Alisto un portapapeles con los documentos anteriormente mencionados, listo para apuntar y describir la particularidad

El pequeño volteo a mirar a su madre, pareciendo buscar la aprobación de ella para mostrar su particularidad

-Esto... vera doctor, su particularidad es algo… problemática-Dijo Inko, aun recordaba la sensación de enfermedad junto a la migraña y el dolor de estomago que experimento antes de llegar al hospital, debería considerar escuchar lo que su niño tenía que decir antes de decir cualquier cosa, como "¡Vamos Izuku!, ¡muéstrale tu particularidad a tu madre!" por ejemplo

-No se preocupe señora Midoriya, yo me asegurare de que nada malo pase, además, las particularidades cuando son recientemente despertadas no suelen ser muy peligrosas-Muy pocas veces una particularidad resulta ser un peligro mortal en los primeros días de desarrollo, así que realmente no tenía nada de lo que temer

-*sigh* Esta bien, adelante, Izuku-Dijo sin mas Inko, sabia que se iba a arrepentir después de que vea de que trata la habilidad de su hijo, pero si el le decía que estaba bien pues no le vería problema

-B-bien…-Y asi, Izuku se levanto de su asiento, poniéndose mas cerca del doctor y mas alejado de su madre, no quería que le diese con su Quirk, no de nuevo

Ya estando cerca del doctor, cerro sus manos en forma de puños, poniendo en acción los músculos de sus dedos y brazos, duro unos segundos así sin que pasara nada, para que en lo que parecía un parpadeo de duración una nube de gas grisáceo-negro inundo la mitad del cuarto en el que estaban

-¡¿Pero que caraj-No pudo terminar lo que tenia que decir el doctor, ya que sintió como el acido que se alojaba en su estomago avanzaba rápidamente por su esófago, amenazando con salir, solo pudo cerrar la boca y poner su mano por encima de ella, suplicando no manchar todo el escritorio

Inko simplemente se alejo un poco mas de la masa de humo que creo su hijo, no tenia ganas de sufrir sus efectos de nuevo, aunque se digno a abrir las ventanas del consultorio para que el humo se dispersase mas rápido

-Le dije que podría ser problemático, doctor-dijo cerrando las ventanas del cuarto una vez que no había rastro de algún tipo de gas proveniente de su hijo

Luego de que la sensación de enfermedad se apoderara de el, el doctor no tuvo mas opción que sacar algunos fármacos para el mal estar general de uno de los cajones de su escritorio que por alguna razón estaba agrietado, pero ya se preocuparía de eso mas tarde, se aseguro de que fueran los mas fuertes que tenia a su disposición antes ir y consumirlos, al hacerlo tanto la migraña como su dolor de estomago fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, después de todo, eran medicamentos especiales que fueron creados con ayuda de algunos Quirks que se basaban en la sanación, era casi una pastilla milagrosa

-Y v-vaya que lo es-Respondió estando ya en optimas condiciones el doctor, acomodándose las gafas que traía puesto y agachándose a recoger el portapapeles que le había caído por la repentina explosión de humo que creo Izuku, solo para notar que este, al igual que su escritorio esta superficialmente agrietado

Luego fue el suelo, el techo, las paredes y la misma computadora que estaba encima del escritorio, todo lo que parecía haber sido alcanzado por el humo tenia grietas superficiales, como si hubieran sufrido un terremoto de magnitud 2.0

-Bien, parece que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-Volvió a hablar el doctor-Acompañame, Izuku, hay algunas pruebas que tengo que hacerte-le señalo una puerta que estaba justo en la pared derecha, detrás de su escritorio.

Izuku asintió, caminando a la par del doctor mientras se dirigían a aquella puerta.

Le había hecho pruebas de todo tipo, además de muestra de sangre, sudor y entre otros, solo las necesarias o las que podrían relacionarse con su Quirk, ya que al representarse como tipo de gas/humo debía haber algo de por medio que permitiera la realización de su Quirk, también hizo pruebas que tenían mas que ver con su Quirk, como que hacia, cual era su limite y que podría y que efectos negativos tendría al abusarse de este, hasta que finalmente dio con la causa que origina su Quirk

Luego de 15 minutos en aquel cuarto, salieron los 2, al parecer las pruebas habían sido muy exigentes para Izuku, además que al probar el efecto negativo que esta tenia al ser abusada no ayudaba para nada, arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al asiento junto a su madre, prácticamente se desparramo en el, parecía que no podía ni con su vida

-Y bien doctor, ¿Qué me puede decir de la particularidad de Izuku?-Dijo preocupada, no había visto a su hijo tan cansado, ni siquiera cuando volvía de "salir a jugar" con su amigo Katsuki

-Pues, vera señora Midoriya, empezando por lo simple, el Quirk su hijo es del tipo Emisor y al parecer, el Quirk de su hijo consiste en expulsar un gas que presuntamente el mismo cuerpo crea, a partir de usar como base el 70% del agua del cuerpo y 4 elementos químicos que parecen que también son creados por el mismo cuerpo de Izuku, ya que no se parecen en nada a ninguno de los ya documentados en la tabla periódica-

-Oh, ya veo…-En realidad no entendió nada, solo se dignó a asentir, la verdad es que era una particularidad muy complicada de entender, con todo eso de los elementos químicos y los gases

-Si… Vera, cuando Izuku usa su "gas" libera en el también 2 de estas moléculas, a las cuales vamos a llamar X1 y X2 para identificarlas, el libera estas 2 en la misma cantidad y tal parece que X1 tiene la capacidad de provocar estragos en los organismos vivos, por así decirlo deteriora su estado hasta el máximo posible, mientras provoca otros daños aparte, es eso mismo lo que causa el mal estar horrible que sentí hace unos minutos-Pauso su explicación unos minutos en lo que buscaba en sus apuntes lo que seguía-habiendo aclarado que hace X1, ahora es el turno de X2, la cual no es muy diferente de X1, sigue siendo dañina pero parece que afecta solo a los organismos no vivos, deteriorándolo hasta el máximo posible también-Termino de explicar el profesional, esperando que entendiese su explicación

Inko simplemente asintió como la ultima vez, de verdad que al parecer no tiene ni idea de química, pero no significa que no prestara atención, había algo que no encajaba con respecto a los elementos químicos que el doctor le trataba de explicar

-Pero espere, si X2 provoca el deterioro al máximo posible ¿Por qué todo lo que fue alcanzado por el gas solo parece tener daño superficial? Eso no me parece que fuera lo máximo a lo que puede ser dañado-Pregunto confundida, pues

-Se trata de concentración señora Midoriya, el gas apenas tuvo oportunidad de rozar los objetos, como consecuencia no pudo efectuar su daño de forma correcta-Explico el doctor

-Mmm, eso tiene sentido para mi-respondió de vuelta la adulta-Y que me dice de los 2 últimos elementos restantes, no los ha explicado aun-era cierto, se supone que son 4 elementos químicos.

-A eso voy señora Midoriya, como hicimos antes vamos a ponerles nombre para identificarlos, estos serán Z1 y Z2, los cuales aunque tienen como foco de atención los seres vivos y no vivos respectivamente al igual que X1 y X2, estos tienen un efecto completamente contrario, vera, Z1 mejorara al máximo los estándares físicos del cuerpo con el que entre contacto, cosas como fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y entre otros serán afectados de forma positiva por este, básicamente mejora el cuerpo y su funcionamiento de este, y con respecto a Z2 este mejorara la estructura de cualquier objeto con el cual este entre en contacto, a veces llegando a ser reparado si se mucho Z2 en el-

-Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si al respirar eso lo único que se puede sentir es mal estar doctor-No le faltaba razón, aun así se tenia que sacar la duda

-Eso mismo me preguntaba también, pero creo saber el porqué, y es que se los elementos químicos se liberan dependiendo de que es lo que se quiere hacer-explico el profesional

-¿Y de donde saca usted esa teoría, doc?-

-Fue durante una de las pruebas de Quirk, le había pedido a Izuku que controlara el daño que podía provocar su peculiaridad usando un bloque de hierro como muñeco de pruebas, de 3 intentos 2 de estos habían provocado que el bloque de hierro se hiciera mucho mas duro y resistente que antes, y aunque solo se evidenciara el efecto de Z2, también estaba presente Z1, solo que al no haber interactuado con un organismo vivo este simplemente no hizo nada-

-Oh, es bueno saber eso doc, me preocupaba que Izuku solo tuviera un Quirk para hacer daño, el quiere ser un héroe sabe?-Se volteo a ver a Izuku, que ahora estaba durmiendo ahí mismo en la silla, con una notoria cara de cansancio

-Sería raro si no fuese así si me lo preguntara-Comento, al parecer los niños de hoy en día parecían robots hechos específicamente para tener el ideal de volverse héroes

Inko aun seguía mirando a Izuku, ahí dormido en su silla, al parecer su cansancio era mas poderoso que su incomodidad, el tener la espalda totalmente curvada hacia adentro no le impedía dormir, hasta que ella cayo en cuenta algo de mucha importancia con respecto a los Quirks

-Doctor, por ultimo, quería preguntarle… ¿Qué efectos negativos podría traerle a Izuku el abusar de su Quirk?-Tiene que saberlo, es su hijo de quien esta hablando después de todo, tendría que tomar precauciones ya que prácticamente el era su única familia

-Bien, resulta muy gracioso y a la vez ironico, pero Izuku experimento lo mismo síntomas que provoca X1 en los organismos vivos cuando le había pedido que expulsara todo el gas posible-No pudo terminar ya que nuevamente Inko lo interrumpió

-¿¡QUE!?-Dijo casi gritando, no hace algunas horas los 3 niños que fueron victimas del Quirk de Izuku habian sido internados en el mismo hospital en el que se encontraban ahora-¡IZUKU! ¡DESPIERTA CIELO! ¡¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!? ¡VAMOS TENEMOS QU-Ahora era el turno de ella la de ser interrumpida

-No se preocupe señora Midoriya, ya le había dado uno de mis fármacos especiales para cuando le dio, no tiene de que preocuparse-Dijo mostrándole la caja de los fármacos antes mencionados

-*sigh*Menos mal, creí que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco o algo asi… Hay algo que mas que deba saber o eso es todo doctor?

-Bueno, realmente si, eso seria todo, solo me queda decirle que si el pequeño Izuku presenta problemas con su Quirk me contacte lo antes posible

-Cuente con ello, doctor-Se volteo a ver a Izuku, seguía dormido, a Inko no le quedo de otra que despertarlo para por fin irse, también debía recordar contarle todo a Izuku sobre su Quirk, con todo el tema de el X1, X2, Z1 y Z2

-Vámonos cielo, debes estar muy cansado-Su hijo simplemente hizo un gesto débil de asentimiento, seguía cansado, pero la pequeña siesta lo ayudo un poco-Nos vemos luego, doctor-Dijo antes de irse

* * *

 **Volviendo al presente**

Realmente era doloroso ver como me ignoraban y evitaban descaradamente, si eso fuera todo realmente no hubiese aguantado mas, pero gracias al cielo aun habían personas que no me evitaban por mi Quirk, uno de ellos era Kacchan, pues desde que experimento de primera mano lo que podía hacer nos volvimos algo así como "rivales", siempre aprovechaba cada momento para intentar iniciar una pelea conmigo, en la cual scasi siempre terminaba de la misma forma, Kacchan tirado en el suelo siendo incapaz de moverse, ciertamente tenia miedo de mandarlo al hospital como la ultima vez, pero era poco probable por 3 motivos en especifico

1)-Había aprendido a controlar que tanto daño podría infligir al cuerpo humano con mi Quirk desde aquella visita al hospital, controlando la salida del gas y con ello la del X1, al punto que respirarlo solo provocaba debilidad muscular, haciendo fácil vencerlo

2)-Aun si por alguna razón me pasaba aun me quedaba un As bajo la manga, podría usar la contra parte de mi Quirk, curándole de los síntomas de X1 con Z1, desde que mi madre me hablo de este ultimo supe que podría ser como All Might, era lo que realmente necesitaba, un Quirk con el cual podría ayudar a las personas

3)-Aun podría simplemente usar Z1 en mi mismo y hacerle frente a el con esto, viendo de que entre Kacchan y yo solo nos diferenciaba los Quirks mejorar mi estado físico me daba la ventaja

Pero eso era lo de menos ahora, yo quería alguien con quien hablar y jugar, no alguien con el cual pelear a ver "quien era el mejor", aunque de todas formas ya tenia a alguien con quien hacer eso

Desde que conocí a Ochako-chan en el hospital nos hicimos los mejores amigos, lastimosamente no íbamos a la misma escuela pero eso no impedía que nos juntásemos después de clases, ella es alguien muy agradable y amistosa una vez que te entendías con ella, la sonrisa con la que ilumina a todos sus cercanos era simplemente contagiosa y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera estropear su siempre actitud optimista

Siempre hacíamos todo juntos, jugar, conversar, comer, ¡inclusive dormir! (aunque haya sido 1 vez, pero cuenta ¿no?) Realmente era muy apegado a ella, y al parecer a ella no le molestaba este hecho, ver que también ella disfrutaba de estar conmigo era una felicidad indescriptible, tal vez ella no vea nuestra amistad como yo la veo, pero eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto, con que ella siga a mi lado me sentiré como la persona más afortunada del mundo

Los años pasaron rápidamente, y realmente no había mucha diferencia el uno del otro, era ir a la escuela, pelearme con Kacchan, juntarme con Ochako e irme a casa, así todo los días durante 7 años, pero no crean que solo estuve perdiendo el tiempo, también había estado entrenando mi particularidad a lo largo de estos años, no tanto de forma exhaustiva como me hubiese gustado, mas sin embargo había logrado muchos y grandes avances en cuanto a este.

Había empezado primero por fortalecerla, ya que cuando recién la adquirí no podía acabar con una mesita de noche sin tener que sufrir el efecto contrario de mi propio Kosei ( no pregunten porque use una mesita de noche como muñeco de prueba, solo digamos que la emoción se apodero de mi ) pero actualmente podía acabar con una pared de 8 metros de alto y 15 metros de ancho sin ningún problema ( tampoco pregunten por la pared, la verdad no es algo que me enorgullezca contar, otro día será ).

También fui capaz de encontrar otras alternativas por las cuales activar y usar mi Quirk, desde mi segunda ida al consultorio del mismo doctor que me atendió hace 7 años le había contado sobre la vez que había tocado a Kacchan y este se estremeció de dolor, alegando que no lo vuelva a tocar, unas pruebas confirmaron que yo era capaz de concentrar una cantidad ridícula de moléculas X1 y X2, así como también moléculas Z1 y Z2 en las palmas de mis manos, haciendo que un bloque de hierro macizo de 1x2x1 metros que normalmente demoraba 5 minutos en desmoronarse completamente tirando mi gas continuamente en el se hiciera polvo en tan solo 10 segundos, aunque ya actualmente puedo hacer eso mismo pero con bloques de hierro de 3x4x3 metros, resulta ser un método mas efectivo y directo que el gas pero con la desventaja de tener que tocar las cosas directamente con la palma de mi mano para que estas se vean afectadas.

Aunque parece ser que yo no era el único que ha estado logrando avances con su capricho

Kacchan al igual que yo no se había quedado atrás, también había estado entrenando su capricho, ¿Cómo supe esto? Fácil, a medida que pasaban los años podía sentir que su explosiones se hacían cada vez mas y mas fuertes, además que lo usaba con técnica ahora, las ultimas peleas que he tenido me ha estado ganando, puesto que usa sus explosiones para dispersar el humo que le lanzaba y evitaba a toda costa que yo lo tocase, evitando que usara mi Quirk en el y asi ganar sin ningún problema, también podía ver que estaba ejercitado su cuerpo, cosa en la cual yo todavía no había caído en cuenta y que debería prestarle mas atención, no me sirve de nada tener un Quirk tan practico como el mío si es que poseo la resistencia de un anciano con polio, tal vez si me apresuraba podría llegar tener un cuerpo con los requisitos mínimos para un aspirante a héroe como yo.

Saber que Ochako también quiere ir a UA me había puesto de buen humor, y aunque no era por las mismas razones que yo no importaba en lo absoluto, lo haría por ayudar económicamente a sus padres y no había nada de malo en ello, si que es cierto que al lado de "quiero ser un héroe capaz de salvar a todos" o "quiero ser el próximo símbolo de la paz" sus razones parecían muy egoístas e indignas de un héroe, pero el saber que lo haría por alguien mas y no para ella misma era respetable

A veces entrenábamos nuestros Quriks juntos usando la basura de la playa municipal Dagobah como objetivos, habíamos entrenado tanto con ella haciendo levitar los escombros y yo pulverizándolos que habíamos logrado limpiar toda la playa y sus alrededores en tan solo 5 meses, también había aprovechado ese tiempo para ejercitar mi cuerpo usando la playa como mi gimnasio personal.

Otra vez el tiempo paso volando, para cuando ya me di cuenta ya estaba en mi ultimo año de primaria y en lo único que podía pensar era en preguntarme si de verdad estaba listo para el examen de admisión de la UA, desde luego que el examen escrito no sería un problema para mi, pero pasar solo ese no me garantiza que llegue a ser admitido en UA, y aun teniendo de mi lado este Quirk no podía dejar de dudar si era lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerme aprobar el examen practico, todavía me quedaba bastante tiempo antes de que iniciara el examen de admisión pero ya me había propuesto el ejercitar mi cuerpo y dejar de lado mi Kosei, ya lo había ejercitado durante los últimos 8 años mientras que mi estado físico dejaba mucho que desear, sigo siendo un debilucho todavía y el entrenamiento en la playa al parecer no había sido suficiente

Aun me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, con retos cada vez mas difíciles y exigentes a medida que avanzaba, pero eso no me detendría, tenia claro lo que quería llegar a ser, después de todo, esta es la historia de como me volví el mas grande héroe de todos los tiempos.

* * *

 **Vaya vaya**

 **Antes que nada, solo quería agradecerle a todas aquellas personas que le Fav y Follow al primer cap de este fic, y uno especial a aquellos que compartieron su opinión mediante reviews, de verdad que ver como otras personas están interesadas en lo que haces se sientre muy bien**

 **Espero que la explicación del Quirk de Izuku no se les haya hecho pesada, quería que fuera lo mas breve posible pero que a la vez tuviese sentido, asi que decidi darle mas un enfoque "científico" que simplemente decir escribir "Izuku puede propagar un gas y a la vez puede usar su Kosei por medio de sus manos afectando todo lo que tanto su gas como su mano pueda tocar, ya sea vivo y no vivo que dependiendo de su intención tendrá un efecto positivo o negativo en estos"**

 **Y el que me diga que se parece mucho al Overhaul de Chisaki le parto su madre, podrán tener razón pero igual les parto su madre**

 **Ya por ultimo solo quiero mencionar 2 cosas que quería aclarar al final del primer cap de este fic que se me pasaron por alto, que seguramente nadie ha preguntado todavía pero creo que es necesario mencionar**

 **¿Por qué hice que Ochako e Izuku se conocieran tan pronto en la historia?**

 **Bueno, quería que el romance que se desarrollara en este fic fuera lo mas "realista posible", cosa que creo no se lograría si lo hacia conocerse como fue en el anime, ¿o es que acaso tu te enamorarías de alguien que acabaste de conocer recientemente? Yo por lo menos no creo en el amor a primera vista, asi que simplemente opte por hacerlos amigos de la infancia, asi por lo menos tendría mas sentido que a medida que pasara el tiempo Izuku se enamorara de Ochako o viceversa, quien sabe.**

 **¿Izuku obtendrá el One for All?**

 **No, no lo obtendrá, pues ya de por si creo que me quedo algo OP el Quirk que le di a Izuku ( el cual todavía no le he puesto nombre al parecer, tal vez para el siguiente ya lo tenga ), si le diese el OfA quedaría un Izuku con capacidades físicas aumentadas que a su vez es capaz de debilitar y dominar a sus contrincantes con tan solo tocarlos, mas la habilidad de destruir, reparar y reforzar cualquier cosa que toque,y ya había dicho que no quería que este fuera un de fic de OP!Izuku, y aunque sin OfA este destaque solo por lo que su Quirk es capaz de hacer, este también destacara un poco físicamente con el uso de Z1, que vendría siendo algo asi como un OfA full cowl pero en menor medida**

 **Dicho esto no tengo mas nada que decir, solo que espero y sigan apoyando este fic y que tal vez haga los cap mas cortos a partir de este, se suponía que haría capítulos de 2k palabras como mucho para empezar, y dejándome llevar termine haciendo de a 4k los 2 primeros**

 **Ahora si me despido, ¡cya!**


	3. The Day Has Come

**The Day Has Come**

-¿Tal vez debería comenzar con los ejercicios de resistencia? No, no creo que sea realmente necesario, ya me enfoque en eso al entrenar en la playa de Dagobah, tal vez unos ejercicios de flexibilidad me ayuden a mejorar mi movilidad…-Si bien Izuku sabia que aun faltaban 10 meses antes del primer examen de admisión para la UA, eso no era excusa para no prepararse, así que se dispuso a crear su propio plan de ejercicios enteramente enfocado en su físico, su Quirk podría esperar para cuando sea aceptado en UA, si es que primero aprobaba claro

Aunque de todos los lugares y momentos en los que pudo ponerse a pensar en ello escogió el menos indicado posible, no resulta ser muy buena idea estar en tu propio mundo mientras vas de camino a casa, ignorando todo lo que pueda pasar a su alrededor

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que gracias a su despiste termino tropezándose nada mas y nada menos que con sus propias agujetas, poco le faltaba para terminar de cara al suelo, hasta que…

-Y con esta ya van 5 esta semana, a veces me pregunto si de verdad me haces caso cuando te hablo, o tan siquiera me escuchas cuando te hablo, Izuku-Era Ochako quien hablaba, ya estaba cansada de repetirle al peliverde que no debía meterse tanto en sus pensamientos mientras camina, teniendo que usar su Zero Gravity en el cada vez que tropezaba con algo o alguien

-¿Eh? Oh, lo hice de nuevo-La repentina sensación de ingravidez lo saco de su trance-Perdón Ochako, es solo que ando algo… nervioso por esto de la UA y eso -Dijo avergonzado Izuku con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, solo para que este se hiciera mas evidente, todavía no se acostumbra al hecho de que su amiga tocase su cuerpo para enderezarlo y ponerlo sobre sus pies

No muchas veces suelen ir de regreso a casa juntos, con eso de que no van a la misma escuela casi nunca coincidían por los diferentes horarios, pero su camino a casa era el mismo, así que si había suerte se encontraban e iban juntos

-¿No crees que le estas dando demasiada importancia? Digo, con tu Quirk seria raro que no te acepten, ¡puedes hacer muchas cosas con el!-Aun recuerda como este por fin había aceptado hablarle sobre su Quirk hace ya años, su cara estaba entre el asombro y la fascinación a medida que el lo explicaba, pues podría tanto ser útil contra villanos como para ayudar a las personas, como el siempre a querido y sigue queriendo

-Pues s-si tienes razón, pero aun así no es seguro que pase, la probabilidad es de 1 entre 300-Y no le faltaba razón, después de todo UA era exigente en cuanto a quienes escogían

-Vamos Izuku, sé que lo harás bien, no conozco a alguien mejor preparado que tu para ir a UA, ¡me atrevería a decir que para ser un héroe incluso!-Dijo la castaña en un intento de animarlo, pues al parecer el mismo no era capaz de ver el potencial que tiene para convertirse en héroe

-¿E-enserio lo crees?-Dijo Izuku algo confundido, pues nadie mas que su madre le había dicho que podría cumplir sus sueños, que lo hiciera otra persona le resultaba surrealista

-¡Claro que si! ¡Yo creo en ti!-Exclamo Ochako, solo para darse cuenta lo vergonzoso que sonaba, solo esperaba que el peliverde no lo tomara de _otra forma_

Los ojos de Izuku se empezaban a poner mas llorosos, quería soltar lagrimas de alegrías en ese mismo instante, pero no quería incomodar a Ochako, asi que secándose rápidamente los ojos con la manga de su uniforme dijo

-¡G-gracias Ochako! ¡Dare lo mejor de mi para que tu fe este justificada!-Se podia ver a 2 kilometros de distancia que sus palabras le dieron, dándole un nuevo aire de confianza

-¡Así se habla!-Exclamo dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro-¡Ahora dilo conmigo! ¡Ve mas alla del limite!-

-¡Plus Ultra!-Dijeron al unísono, llamando la atención de todas las personas cercanas a ellos

-C-creo que se nos pasó la mano con el v-volumen-El peliverde ya podía sentir las risitas de un grupo de chicas a la lejanía, atribuyéndolas a su reciente espectáculo

-S-si, bueno, mejor sigamos caminando, no quisiera que se haga mas tarde-La verdad es que Ochako quería dejar de ser el centro de atención lo antes posible, no era muy buena con respecto a ser el foco de atención

-Si…-Y con eso dicho, retomaron su rumbo hacia sus respectivas casas.

El resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas no muy relevantes, ya bien sean estudios o de cosas del día a día, mas lo que les esperaba seria una anécdota de toda la vida

Pasando por un túnel algo ya descuidado, no se dieron cuenta que por uno de las huecos que conectan con las alcantarillas, salió una especie de masa gelatinosa hecha de cloacas, al parecer con vida y conciencia propia

No duro mucho para que esta se hiciera notar, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se voltearan, ignorantes de lo que les esperaba

- **Vaya vaya, genial, justo lo que buscaba, un buen disfraz-** Dijo lo que parecía ser un villano

A ambos les costo 2 segundos entender su situación, fue entonces cuando Izuku decidió actuar

-¡Corre, Ochaco!-Y agarrándola de la mano, Izuku se dispuso a correr por su vida, aun tenia mucho que hacer antes de combatir a su primer villano

Su huida no duro mucho, ya que la masa verdosa se abalanzo prontamente sobre los 2, pero el villano tenia sus ojos puestos en Izuku, que era el que mejor estado físico estaba

- **Tu realmente te ves muy bien, ya quiero ver que tipo de habilidad tienes, ojala que sea una muy fuerte, ¡ese bastardo me las pagara!-** Dicho esto el villano se adentro poco a poco en el cuerpo de Izuku, buscando poseerlo

Poco después Uraraka salió de dentro de la masa verdosa, solo para ver como su amigo era poseído por esta

Dudosa de que hacer, finalmente lo supo, debía buscar ayuda, ¡y rápido!

Corriendo hacia uno de los lados del túnel, grito a todo pulmón-¡Ayuda! ¡¿Hay algún héroe cerca?! ¡Hay un vill-No pudo terminar, ya que la masa verdosa ahora cubria su voca, incapaz de dejarla hablar

- **Oh no, no lo haras, ya tengo suficientes problemas con que el bastardo de All Might me este persiguiendo, no necesito que mas héroes entren en escena-** Dijo con algo de resentimiento en su voz la cloaca viviente

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Izuku estaba entrando en pánico en su mente, se estaba quedando sin aire, y la vista no era tampoco muy bonita, podía ver con claridad como su mejor amiga era sofocada también por el villano

No podía, no, no debía morir, no ahora, aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer, muchos sueños que cumplir y muchas metas que alcanzar

Decidido a no morir, dio rienda suelta a todo lo que su Kosei era capaz, creando una nube bastante densa de color negro, casi se podía confundir con el humo que resultaba de una explosión

Para su mala suerte, no sucedió nada, el villano seguía ahí, tratando de adentrarse en su cuerpo, la duda de porque su Quirk no le afecto reboto millones de veces dentro de su mente, no había explicación para ello, era un ser vivo, si o si debió hacerle algo

Hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Por su forma, se dio cuenta de que el villano no parecía tener órganos, pues estaba hecho en su totalidad de agua contaminada, por lo que las moléculas de X1 no le surtirían efecto, y tampoco lo harían las de X2, ya que no es un solido

Lo único que logro con usar su Quirk es debilitar la ya maltrecha estructura del túnel, exponiéndolo a un derrumbe inminente

Se maldijo a si mismo en su mente una y otra vez, si no los mataba el villano, lo haría el derrumbe sin duda alguna

Aunque parece que el villano los matara primero, ya no le quedaba aire, así que se empezó a ahogar, no lo iba a lograr, su vida terminaría ahí y ahora

Hasta que de un momento a otro, la tapa de alcantarilla que estaba tirada a un lado del túnel salió disparada contra la masa gelatinosa, expandiendo su cuerpo por el choque de aire

-¡No teman jóvenes! Porque yo... **¡Estoy aquí!-** Exclamo con fuerza lo que parecía ser un hombre bastante musculoso, de aproximada mente 2 metros de alto y con una bolsa de víveres en su mano izquierda

-¡¿A-all Might?!-Se pregunto Ochako, sin su traje de héroe no era muy reconocible pero esa cara no le pertenecía a nadie mas que a el

-¡ **No me jodas! ¡No de nuevo!-** Grito el villano, reconociendo de quien se trataba

De un rápido movimiento, All Might a Uraraka de las garras del villano, se veía sin aire, pero aun estaba consciente

-Perdón por haberte involucrado en mi caza diaria de villanos jovencita, pero ahora yo me hare cargo de esto, será mejor que huyas, ¡porque esto se va a poner feo!-Exclamo, preparando su brazo para realizar lo que parecía ser una de sus técnicas

-E-espere, ¡tenga cuidado! Izuku todavía sigue ahí, ¡debe ayudarlo a el también!-Dijo Ochako

-¿Izuku?-Se pregunto All Might, solo se volteo a ver otra vez al villano, divisando a otro joven que estaba todavía estaba en su poder

-Este tipo…-Se dijo a si mismo, otra vez preparando su brazo para lanzar un golpe… ¿a 3 metros del villano? ¿Cómo se supone que le daría?

-¡Texas Smash!-Grito con todo su ser All Might, mientras se veía como una corriente de aire se estrellaba con el villano, esparciéndolo por todos lados

La fuerte corriente de aire además de hacer volar al villano, hizo temblar un poco el lugar, haciendo que el túnel por fin cediera al peso y empezara a caerse

All Might sabia bien que hacer en ese momento, asi que en menos de un segundo agarro por la cintura a Ochako con su brazo izquierdo, corrió hacia Izuku, agarrándolo por su cintura con su único brazo libre y sacándolos antes de que el túnel por fin se desplomara.

-Cielos, eso si que estuvo cerca, menos mal me apresure a ver que estaba pasando aca-Dijo All Might con su sonrisa siempre pegada en su rostro

Por su parte Uraraka estaba hiperventilándose, era la primera vez que tenia una experiencia así, juraba que ya podía ver la luz al final del túnel

Por otra parte Izuku estaba luchando por seguir consiente, había perdido mucho oxigeno y no era capaz de ver con claridad, hasta que se le ocurrió usar su Quirk en sí mismo, aliviándose un poco

Luego de que se calmaron, se dieron el lujo de analizar la situación, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de que All Might, el héroe numero uno, el símbolo de la paz y el ídolo de todo aspirante a héroe los salvó.

El primero en reaccionar fue Izuku, que empezaba a tartamudear sin parar, como un disco rayado, el hecho de tener a su héroe de la infancia justo frente a el era increíble

Ochako solo lo elogiaba con lo genial que se veía cuando uso su Texas Smash o cuando en menos de un segundo los saco del túnel, imitando sus movimientos de una forma cuanto menos cómica

-Bueno, me alegra que el incidente con el villano no los haya impactado mucho, pero me tengo que ir, el ser heroe se ha vuelto exigente en estos días-Mientras decía esto, empezó a estirar sus piernas

-¡E-espera All Migh!t, t-tengo una prequnta q-que hacerte-Exclamo Izuku un poco nervioso, aun tenia una duda que solo el numero 1 podría responderle

-¡Claro! Pero que sea rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo-Dijo sin mas All Might

-¿Las p-personas con Quirks mortales p-pueden convertirse en héroes?-Aunque podía controlar su Kosei, Izuku aun estaba dudoso de si el mundo estab preparado para recibirlo a el, alguien que si no se controla puede acabar con la vida de alguien

-Izuku…-murmuro Ochako, no creía que su amigo todavía pensara que su Quirk era peligroso

All Might solo suspiro, no era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso, deseaba que todo el mundo supiese lo que en realidad se necesita para ser heroe

-Jovencito, déjame responder tu pregunta con otra pregunta, pero antes, ¿conoces a Trece?-Pregunto el _Symbol of Piece,_ tenían que saber por lo menos quien era el para que tuviera sentido lo que le diría a continuación

-Oh, ¡yo lo se! ¡Es un héroe de rescate! ¡que tiene como Quirk Black Hole, el cual crea agujeros negros!-Exlcamo Ochako, intentando participar en la conversación

-Exacto jovencita, se ve que conoces bien a los héroes actuales-Se volteo a ver a Ochako, alzándole un pulgar arriba, a lo cual esta solo pudo sonreír

-Bueno, prosigo, como sabrán, un agujero negro puede resultar muy peligroso, ya que descompone todo a nivel molecular, si no se tiene control sobre el podría matar fácilmente-Explico All Might

-Si pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?-Dijo Izuku, haciendo que All Might y Uraraka se taparan la cara, preguntándose si de verdad lo va a entender

-Lo que tiene que ver, es que un Agujero Negro es peligroso, pero Trece aun asi ejerce su oficio como rescatista sin ningún problema, lo que quiero decir es que, lo importante no es tu peculiaridad, lo importante es que aprendas a controlarla-Termino de explicar All Might

Izuku pudo sentir como se hacia mas ligero, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima, ahora que sabia que podia lograrlo, nada lo iba a detener, iba a entrar a UA si o si, solo debía ser consiente de controlar su poder

-¡M-muchas gracias All Might!-Y con una reverencia bastante baja, termino Izuku

-¡Gracias a ti muchaco!, ¡espero que sigas brindándome tu apoyo!-Y con un gran salto, All Might dejo la escena, solo para volver segundos después, recordando que todavía no había atrapado al villano, solo lo había derrotado

Despues de la salida definitiva del héroe numero 1 Izuku estaba ahí, en su mundo propio mundo, luego frunció el ceño al recordar que olvido una de las cosas primordiales que quería hacer el día que conociera a su ídolo

-Olvide pedirle un autógrafo…-murmuro para si mismo, mientras se lamentaba de rodillas al suelo mientras golpeaba este mismo con el puño cerrado, ni siquiera Ochako pudo hacer que se sintiera mejor

Aunque ya habría otras oportunidades, ¿no?

Pero eso no era importante ahora, Izuku debería concentrarse en su objetivo actual, volverse lo suficientemente bueno para entrar a su academia de ensueño, y con la nueva confianza que gano gracias a Ochako y All Might el dará todo de si para demostrar que es digno de ir a la UA

Con paso algo apresurado, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, el día se había vuelto algo tenso, lo único que quería era volver a casa y descansar un poco

Los días pasaron lo mas mundanamente para posible para Izuku a partir de ahí, siguiendo la misma rutina de toda su vida, ir a la escuela, pelear contra Kacchan, juntarse con Ochako y volver a casa, solo que ahora se encontraba haciendo algo diferente antes de ir a casa, exacto, entrenaba su cuerpo, esta vez con algo mas de intensidad que cuando lo hizo en la Playa Municipal de Dagobah

Se centró mas que todo en ejercicos de fuerza, como de resistencia y flexibilidad, pues en 10 meses le daba tiempo de sobra para lograr su cometido

Para cuando quería revisar que dia tocaba el examen de admisión ya había llegado, finalmente, _**el dia había llegado**_

Y ahí se encontraba Izuku, admirando el edificio en el que pronto estudiaría, aunque primero tendría que aprobar, claro está

-Se ve mucho más grande cuando lo ves por ti mismo, ¿no crees?-Comento Ochako mientras caminaba a la par de Izuku, adentrándose en las instalaciones de UA, pues se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir juntos ya que, al fin y al cabo se iban a encontrar ahí

-S-si, bueno, todo parece mas grande cuando lo ves en persona, es lo que tiene ver imágenes de algo y luego verlo en la realidad, ya que al no tener un punto de referencia no sabes realmente que tan grande podría ser…- y asi siguió, Izuku se había perdido en su propio mundo, como de costumbre

-zuku? ¡Izuku!-Intento llamarle la atención varias veces la castaña, no era posible que siguiese haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez

-¿Q-que? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el peliverde, aunque ya parecía saber porque

-¿Si sabes que probablemente no estaré contigo para sacarte de tu trance verdad? ¡Debes dejar de hacer eso!-Exclamo, por mucho que le gustara estar junto a el probablemente no seria así

-¡Claro que lo se! No pienso perder la concentración en las pruebas , lo prome-No pudo terminar, ya que a pocos metros de el ya se encontraba gritándole su "amigo" Kacchan

-¡Sera mejor que te apartes Deku! ¡Antes de que te haga explotar!-Con malicia en su voz exclamo, realmente ver su cara le llenaba de ira

-¿Deku? Aww, eso suena tan lindo, ¿es algún amiguito tuyo, Izuku?-Exclamo de repente Ochako, al parecer no había notado el tono de molestia con el que Kacchan le había hablado al peliverde

-¡¿Amiguito?!-Exclamaron ambos varones al unísono, seguido de que el rubio comenzara a vociferar

-¡Mejor cuida lo que dices cara-redonda! ¡Yo nunca seria el "amiguito" de un inútil como Deku!-El solo hecho de que pensaran que se conocían le hacia hervir la sangre con furia, ni hablemos de que los consideren "amiguitos"

-¡¿Inutil?! ¡¿Cara-redonda?! ¿¡En donde están tus modales!?-Ella podría ser una chica gentil y amable, pero solo con las personas que le demostraban el mismo trato, no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie

Mientras tanto Izuku solo podía ver como los 2 comenzaban una guerra entre si, gritándose cosas que apenas lograba entender ya que no daban tregua en vociferarse entre si, pareciendo mas un concurso de a quien se le acababa el aire primero, cualquier intento por frenar la disputa era frenado por un "¡No te metas, Inutil!" de Katsuki lo cual solo hacia que Ochako no se retractase en seguir su disputa con el rubio ojos carmesí

Para suerte de Izuku la discusión no duro mucho, el timbre de la escuela había sonado, lo cual significaba que las pruebas estaban a unos minutos de empezar

Kacchan simplemente se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de curso de héroes, no quería perder mas tiempo lidiando con la novia de Deku

-Vaya, ese tipo si que es molesto, ¿Todos tus amigos son así, Izuku?-Comento la castaña, pues tener amistades así no era sano para nadie

-Ese es el punto, el no es mi amigo…-Menciono algo decaído Izuku, pues aun podía recordar cuando ellos 2 solían jugar juntos, cuando su Kosei todavía no había sido descubierto

-Ah, ¿enserio? ¡De verdad lo siento!-Exclamo la castaña para luego proseguir-Es que por como te llamo pensaba que eran mejores amigos o algo parecido…

-Bueno, el me llama así en forma de insulto, y me molesta con eso, ya que "Deku" significa "el que no puede hacer nada", lo había hecho cuando todavía no tenía un Kosei-Aun recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer cuando lo bautizo con ese apodo

-Eso de verdad no esta bien…-Que supiera lo que en realidad significaba "Deku" solo la hacia enojar mas, no solo porque Izuku se veía un poco decaído por recordar lo que era antes, si no también porque probablemente ese tipo lo ha estado molestando desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿Pero sabes? De verdad me gusta como suena, desprende un sentimiento de "¡tu puedes hacerlo!"-Comento con la máxima sinceridad posible ,tal vez si le mostraba como lo veía ella se olvide del significado que se le dio hace años

-… No lo estarás diciendo para hacerme sentir mejor ¿verdad?-No era la primera vez que lo hacia, y aunque no le molestara, no quería provocarle pena ajena

-No no no, lo digo enserio, ¡fue eso lo que me pareció lindo de "Deku" en primer lugar!-Exclamo moviendo las manos a la defensiva

Al principio Izuku se volvió un tomate en el momento que escucho "es lo que me pareció lindo de Deku", solo para darse cuenta de que se refería al nombre y no a el, pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Ochako

-¿Me dejarías llamarte "Deku"?-Dijo sin mas la castaña

-… ¿Como?-pensaba que no escuchaba bien, aunque en realidad si lo hacia

-Que si me dejas llamarte "Deku"-

Al principio Izuku esta en contra de que eso pasara, abrió la boca solo para que de ella no saliera nada, pues recordó que ella no veía a "Deku" como "el que no puede hacer nada", sino como "tu puedes hacerlo"

Se mostro pensativo durante unos 5 segundos, para suerte de Ochako esta vez no empezó a murmurar cosas a si mismo

-S-supongo que si no es para insultarme no tendré ningún problema-Iba a ser difícil, pero con tiempo podría acostumbrarse a ser llamado "Deku" a diario

-¡Muchas gracias Deku-kun!-Exclamo mientras formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Izuku que Izuku pareciera un tomate

Poco después la campana sonó nueva mente, indicando el inicio definitivo de las pruebas de admisión

-Tal vez d-deberíamos apresurarnos, las pruebas están a punto de empezar-Sugirio Izuku

-Si…- Y con eso dicho, caminaron hacia la sala de las pruebas de admisión para el curso de héroes

En dicha sala se dio inicio al examen teórico, que consistía básicamente en estudios generales, no fue mucho problema ara Izuku, el era bastante aplicado en todo, mientras que a Ochako… Bueno, paso sin pena ni gloria

Luego del examen teórico fueron llevados a otra sala, en donde el maestro y héroe profesional Hizashi Yamada, mejor conocido como "Present Mic" les explicaría en que consistía el examen practico, el como serán evaluados y como serán divididos en grupos, también explicando cuantos puntos conseguirían por cada villano derrotado

Durante la explicación Izuku no pudo evitar caer en su mundo, murmurando todo lo que sabía sobre el pro-hero presente, hasta que uno de los aspirantes a héroe, alguien bastante alto con el cabello de color azul, cabeza cuadrada y unas gafas, tuvo que intervenir, pues su manía estaba incomodando a los demás a su alrededor, a lo cual este solo se disculpó, avergonzado de lo que hizo

El hecho de que los villanos fueran robots le vendría genial a Izuku, solo que por el hecho de que no se podía atacar a los demás participantes este no podría su humo, ya que ocasionaría estragos indirectamente a los demás, tendiendo que arreglárselas solo usando su Kosei por medio de sus manos

Poco después fueron llevados en unos autobuses hacia los sitios de las pruebas

Al igual que todos, Izuku se estaba preparando mentalmente para la prueba, antes de que otro auto bus llegara con los demás participantes llamados a su misma zona, y para su sorpresa, Ochako vino en el, tuvieron la suerte de que les tocara a ambos la zona B

-¡Hey Ochako! ¡Por aquí!-Llamo el peli-verde

-¿¡Deku-kun!? ¿También te toco la zona B? ¡Que bien!-Dijo la castaña

-Si… ¿que coincidencia no? Como sea ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros!-Exclamo lazando un puño al aire

Sabiendo que era lo que quería hacer, Uraraka hizo lo mismo, para luego exclamar al unísono

-¡Plus Ultra!-

Como la ultima vez, todos los que estaban a su alrededor se extrañaron por el escandaloso gesto, aunque segundos después dejaron de hacerlo, pues muchos lo habrían visto como una forma de eliminar el nerviosismo que podía provocar el examen, y también porque ahora era otro el foco de atención

-¡Y bien! ¡Comiencen!-Era Present Mic, desde la cima de un edificio

Todo el mundo guardo silencio, analizando lo que trataba de decir

-¿Qué? ¡No existen las cuentas regresivas en las batallas reales! ¡Corran!-Exclamo de nuevo

Y de un momento a otro, todos los participantes se movieron rápidamente hacia el centro de batalla, como si su vida dependiese de ello

Izuku y Ochako los habían seguido de cerca, y acordaron separarse, de ese modo no tratarían de pelear por los mismos robots de pelea

En el camino por el cual fue Izuku se encontró con 2 robots, uno de 1 punto y el otro de 2 puntos, los cuales ambos rápidamente se abalanzaron hacia el peliverde

Se paralizo por 2 segundos frente a la repentina aparición de ambos robots, pero no dejaría que el miedo se apoderase de el, así que imitando a los robots, este empezó a correr en dirección a ellos, posando sus manos sobre ambos a la vez que usaba su Quirk, inhabilitándolos instantáneamente sin necesidad de destruirlos, mientras que a la vez usaba el "lado bueno" de su Quirk en si mismo, aumentando un poco sus capacidades físicas

Su Quirk tendía a funcionar de diferentes formas frente a la variedad de objetos, haciendo que a los eléctricos/tecnológicos los hacia dejar de funcionar, como un PEM, aunque si quería podría igualmente afectar la parte solida de estos

-B-bien, ya llevo 3 puntos-Dijo entre jadeos, para luego erguirse y correr en busca de mas robots

A la lejanía pudo ver como 5 robots, 2 de 1 punto, 2 de 2 puntos y uno de 3 puntos se preparaban para salir en busca de "eliminar" a los examinados

Pronto los 2 de 2 puntos se percataron de su presencia, desplazándose a gran velocidad hacia su posición

El simplemente volvió a posar sus manos en ellos, desactivándolos a la vez, ahora ya tenia 7 puntos

De pronto se vio acorralado entre los 2 de 1 punto y el de 3 puntos, para otra vez volver a hacer lo mismo, posar sus manos en ellos y desactivarlos, aunque el de 3 puntos por su tamaño le costo un poco mas, pero realmente no era anda que no hubiera hecho antes

Cerca de 3 minutos había pasado desde que había empezado la prueba, y aunque no lo estuviera haciendo para nada mal, debería hacerlo mejor si quería pasar

Rápidamente se dirigió al centro de la ciudad en busca de mas puntos, solo para encontrarse el apocalipsis, robots destrozados por todos lados, personas peleándose por puntos robado y otros destrozando sin misericordia los robots

Sin mas que hacer, se alejó de aquella zona solo para encontrarse a 3 robots de 3 puntos, que eran combatidos por 2 personas que se veían fatigadas al parecer por haber abusado de sus Quirks, mientras eran acorralados por los 3 armatostes

Sin pensárselo mucho se dirigió hacia las 3 maquinas de matar, desactivándolas rápidamente, aunque el haberlo hecho tan rápido hizo que llegara a su limite por 1 segundo, para luego después aliviarse, fue solo un segundo, pero en tan solo ese segundo sus piernas flaquearon y su vista se nublo, aunque ya se había recuperado

Hubiera querido percatarse si aquellos 2 estaban bien, pero no era el momento, ahora era mas importante su bien estar que el de los demás, asi que sin mas volvió hacia el campo de guerra en busca de mas puntos

Hasta ese punto ya había pasado 3 minutos mas, dejando 4 mas hasta que la prueba se de por finalizada, 21 puntos no era para nada un mal puntaje, pero seguía sin ser suficiente

Cerca de uno de los callejones pudo ver varias personas peleando contra un grupo de 5 robots de 2 puntos, volvió a dirigirse a ellos con velocidad, aunque no llego a tiempo para intentar llevárselo a todos, solo participo en la destrucción de 2 de ellos

Dirigiéndose hacia el centro de batalla nueva mente, en busca de mas zonas que explorar se encontró con un robot de 2 puntos y uno de 3, los cuales no duraron de ser desactivados por Izuku

Luego de llegar al centro de batalla y dirigirse a una de las calles cercanas el piso empezó a temblar, primero pensó que era alguien con un Quirk que provocaba temblores, pero de ser así debió haberlos sentido antes cuando el examen empezó, y no recién ahora

Su teoría además de ser errónea por ese motivo también lo era porque desde el suelo se empezaba a alzar un gran robot gigante, el que presuntamente vale 0 puntos

No fue hasta el que el mismo robot empezó a moverse que Izuku reacciono, debía huir, no valía la pena enfrentarse a esa cosa, si lo evitaba podría conseguir mas puntos, habría mas chances d-

-¡Ouch!-Exclamo alguien a la lejanía, presuntamente cerca de donde se estaba moviendo el robot de 0 puntos

Ojala su cerebro lo haya confundido, que no hubiese sido real, y que no hubiera sido real, pero no era así, podría apostar su vida a que el sonido de dolor que escucho era de su mejor amiga

Y así era, dentro del polvo que saco el punto de 0 puntos se encontraba ella, con un escombro encima de su pierna que le impedía huir, y por la forma en la que estaba tirada en el suelo su mano no lo alcanzaba el el gran escombro para simplemente cancelar la gravedad sobre el y apartarlo

Intento tirar de su pie para sacarlo pero fue en vano, el dolor le impedía seguir, probablemente estaba fracturado, abrió la boca para intentar pedir ayuda, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en que Izuku estaba ahí, frente a ella, un poco lejos pero podía decir con seguridad que era el, no muchos comparte su pelo algo alborotado y de color verde

Sus ojos se conectaron por un segundo, su mirada solo estremeció mas a Izuku, era la mirada de alguien que pedía a gritos ayuda

Inconsciente de sus acciones comenzó a correr en su dirección, lo hizo por puro instinto, ya que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como ingeniárselas para intentar detener a ese robot, era demasiado grande como para intentar inhabilitarlo, probablemente podría exceder su limite y terminar en la misma situación que su amiga

No duro mucho en llegar hasta ella, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue intentar tirar de ella fuera de la presión de los escombros

-¿D-deku? ¿Q-qué crees que haces?-Intento decir la castaña

-¿C-como que q-que hago? ¡Intento salvarte, tonta!-No era posible que ni ella se diera cuenta de su situación

Todo intento por sacarla fue inútil, así que se alejo un poco y pensó mejor las cosas con la presión de que el villano de 0 puntos se acercaba poco a poco, amenazándolos con aplastarlos

Duro 6 segundos pero al fin logro pensar algo, que hubiera deseado que se le hubiese ocurrido antes

Usando su capricho en el escombro, lo destruyo de forma que se dividiera en pequeños pedruscos que podían caber en una mano

-¿P-puede moverte? Tenemos que salir de aquí l-lo antes posible-Ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarla, ahora que ya estaba libre

-C-creo que mi pie esta f-fracturado, no puedo caminar…-Dijo sin mas la castaña

La situación no podría haberse puesto peor, ahora que Uraraka no podía moverse bien, no podrían huir a tiempo del 0-puntos a tiempo, intento buscar miles de formas diferentes de como podría salir de esta, solo tuvo que fijarse en una cosa para que la respuesta fuera mas sencilla de lo que en realidad era

-Usa tu Kosei en ti-Dijo sin mas el peliverde

-…¿Qué?-Se cuestiono Ochako

-Ya me e-escuchaste, usa tu Kosei en ti misma-Volvió a repetir Izuku

Se quedo contemplándolo por un segundo, para luego asentir y hacer que las puntas de sus dedos se tocasen entre si, haciendo que la gravedad perdiera todo su efecto en ella

El villano de 0 puntos ya estaba a solo unos metros de aquel par, si no se movía pronto iban a terminar siendo pasados por encima de aquel armatoste

Izuku era consciente de esto, y aun asi sabia que tenia una oportunidad de lograrlo, solo que dependía de si era capaz de hacerle algo a aquel robot

-B-bien, súbete a mi espalda, ¡rápido!-Exclamo el peliverde, a lo cual Ochako obedeció sin mas

Y asi ahora teniendo el pie de aquel gigante a tan solo 1 metro este poso su mano en el, desactivarlo no salía rentable, por lo que opto por debilitar su estructura tanto como sea posible

Había llegado a su limite por 1 segundo como lo hizo hace poco, pero debilito la pierna de aquel armatoste lo suficiente como para que esta cediera ante el peso de su propio cuerpo, cayendo sobre su lado derecho y destruyéndose en el acto

Durante la caída, Izuku había salido corriendo lo mas rápido posible, por si el derrumbe que provocaba la caída del robot los huévese alcanzado

Ahora se encontraba cerca de los demás examinados, mientras estos últimos veían como al parecer un chico rescataba a alguien y a la vez de hacia cargo del villano mas fuerte con un simple movimiento de manos

Por su parte Izuku estaba ahí, triado en el suelo, al parecer a pesar de que ya lo había superado el efecto contrario de su Quirk se hizo presente, mientras que Ochako estaba sentada a su lado, admirando la destrucción que provoco la caída del robot de 0 puntos, para luego voltearse al ahora denominado Deku, que estaba respirando de forma errática y pesada

-H-hey Deku ¿Estas bien?-pregunto con algo de preocupación Ochako

-¿Eh? Ah si, estoy bien, solo que creo que me excedí un poco…-En realidad nunca se había sentido peor, pero ya se le iba a pasar, siempre se le pasaba

-¿Sabes? T-te viste como un verdadero héroe ahí…-Menciono con algo de vergüenza ella-G-gracias…

-N-no tienes q-que agradecerme nada, s-solo hice lo que creí c-correcto, derrotar villanos no es l-lo único que hace un verdadero h-heroe…

Ella solo se quedo admirándolo por unos breves momentos mientras el tenia su mirada fija en el cielo, no había duda en que el se volvería un gran héroe

Despues de que el villano de 0 puntos callera Present Mic ya había anunciado que el examen termino, y que a los que hayan resultado heridos se quedaran en sus sitios, pues ya se les iban a apersonar personal medico para tratarlos

No duro mucho hasta que por fin alguien había venido a ayudar a Ochako, era una viejita de no mucha estatura que tenia una jeringa por bastón, Izuku no demoro mucho en darse cuenta de que era Recovery Girl, un héroe de la sanación y actual enfermera en UA

La mujer mayor le dio un beso sonoro en la frente a Ochako para que a esta se le curara el pie, mientras que a Izuku solo le dio unas gomitas que solo provocaban sentir menos cansancio, pues el no tenia heridas graves

Luego de ser revisados por si les pasaba algo mas que lo físico fueron dejados libres

Los resultados de las pruebas serian dados la próxima semana, y aunque el miedo al rechazo aun esta presente en Izuku, sabia que lo había hecho bien, solo quedaba esperar a ver que era lo que el destino le aguardaba

* * *

 **¿Cuánto tiempo eh?**

 **Perdonen el retraso, y también perdonen que no haya actualizado esta historia**

 **Aunque realmente no tengo nada de que disculparme, pues nunca he establecido cuando exactamente pueda actualizar**

 **Pero dejando de lado eso, espero que les haya gustado este cap, que me resulto mucho más largo que el resto, pues quería ya terminar con la prueba de admisión y empezar con lo interesante de la historia que es el entrenamiento de batalla y la invasión en USJ**

 **Asi que nada, los dejo, Cya**


	4. Demostrando Lo Que Puedes Hacer

**Demostrando Lo Que Puedes Hacer**

-... ¿Es enserio?-Preguntaba un peliverde al parecer no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían

-Si, m-muy enserio-Le respondió con voz temblorosa la castaña que tiene enfrente

-¿Por lo menos me puedes explicar que pasó?-Volvió a preguntar el mismo chico

-¿No te lo había explicado de camino a acá?-Respondió ahora con mas calma ella

-No, te la pasaste todo el camino murmurando cosas como "¡Si no me ayudas! moriré" o cosas parecidas-Resalto el, como si fuera algo obvio

-Pues, mis padres de verdad me van a matar si no me ayudas pronto-Explico para luego señalar su problema, aunque para este punto eso era el foco de atención

Actualmente los 2 se encontraban en el departamento de Uraraka, pues esta ultima se había personado en ir al apartamento de los Midoriyas para "secuestrar" a Izuku apenas este abriera su puerta, pues es probablemente la persona ideal para tratar con su problemática, la cual mas surrealista no podía ser

Justo en la sala de estar del apartamento de ella se podía ver como el gran sofá que se supone debería estar enfrente del televisor de la sala estaba justo encima de el, dejándolo aplastado y probablemente inservible, pues de vez en cuando sacaba alguna que otra chispa, y a su vez el mueble que servía de apoyo para el televisor termino cediendo al peso del sofá y del tv juntos, haciendo que también quedara algo destrozado

-¿¡Y como se supone que te ayude con esto!? No tengo un master en carpintería o en ingeniería mecatrónica, Ochako-Volvio a resaltar el

-¡No me refería a de esa manera tonto! Tu Quirk te permite reparar cosas ¿verdad? -Ahora era su turno de señalar lo obvio-¿No puedes usarlo para arreglar los muebles?

-Ojala fuera así de simple, pero no puedo restaurar cosas que no hayan sido dañadas por mi, o por lo menos eso dijo el doctor-Dijo con algo de pena el, pues no podría serle de ayuda

-¿Por lo menos puedes intentarlo? No tengo a nadie mas a quien acudir, además que mama y papa no tardaran mucho en llegar-Suplico mientras hacia una reverencia que por poco casi tocaba el piso con su cabeza

Probablemente no resultaría, pero no perdía nada mas que el tiempo con intentarlo, ¿Verdad? Y así, con un suspiro de derrota, dijo

-Veré que puedo hacer

Al escuchar esto ella simplemente chillo de alegría para luego abalanzarse sobre su amigo para abrazarlo mientras repetía "¡Gracias!" incontables veces

Aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacia el peliverde no paso el gesto por alto, aun no se acostumbra a que otra persona además de su madre lo abrazase así, además del hecho de al hacerlo su busto se apretaba con su cuerpo lo cual lo incomodaba en mas de un sentido, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, por lo menos no ahora

Separándose del repentino ataque de afecto que había durado unos 10 segundos, se acercó al sofá que seguía encima del televisor, pues lo mas lógico seria comenzar por el, y así, pidiéndole a Ochako que usara su Gravedad Cero en el mueble para que no sea una molestia moverlo, lo volvió a poner en el lugar que le correspondía, a unos metros en frente del televisor… o lo que quedaba de el

-Aun no me has dicho como es que paso todo esto ¿Sabes?-Menciono Izuku mientras inspeccionaba el sofá, pues aun quería saber como es que ocurrió todo este desastre

-Oh, cierto, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco estoy segura de que paso… Solo recuerdo que me había quedado dormida en el sofá, y al despertar ya había ocurrido todo-Dijo con algo de vergüenza ella

Eso le dio mucho de que pensar al peliverde, pues no era posible que mágicamente el sofá termine encima del televisor así porque si, y aunque pareciera un caso casi imposible para un detective común, no duro mucho para llegar una conclusión rápida

-No abras olvidado usar tus mitones para dormir, ¿verdad?-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, pues ya sabia que su amiga tendía a usar su Quirk inconsciente mente mientras dormía

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Mira!-Exclamo para luego alzar su mano con la intención de mostrar que todavía los tenía puesto, solo para ver que en realidad no los llevaba

Esto solo hizo que ella pusiera una cara de confusión "¿Qué? ¡Pero si recuerdo habérmelos puesto!" era lo que repetía mientras los buscaba por toda la sala de estar, hasta que al fin los encontró, solo que en el lugar menos esperado de todos, flotando pegados al techo

-Ya veo, no te los pusiste bien-Concluyo el, el hecho de que estuvieran flotando solo afirmaba su hipótesis

-Bien, veamos si esto funciona…-Volvió a hablar el, mientras posaba su mano en uno de los reposa brazos del sofá, para seguidamente usar su Quirk en el, intentando ver si le era posible repararlo de alguna forma

Al principio no parecía suceder nada, pero al mirar mas de cerca se dio cuenta de que si se estaba reparando, muy lentamente pero lo hacia, así que forzándose un poco decidió aumentar la cantidad de partículas de Z2 al que estaba acostumbrado a manejar, en cuestión de segundos las grietas y roturas de tela que tenia el sofá se empezaron a cerrar, y las pequeñas patas de madera que también estaban algo dañadas se repararon como por arte de magia

No pasaron ni 1 minuto y el sofá ya parecía recién salido de fabrica para la confusión de Izuku, tal vez debería considerar el cambiar de doctor, pues el hecho de que lo hayan diagnosticado como un Quirkless y ahora esto solo lo hacía ver como un hombre desinteresado por su trabajo

-Bueno, esto es vergonzoso…-Decía mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cuello, ahora gracias a la incompetencia de su doctor el parecía alguien que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que era capaz

-Si… Bueno, eso ya no importa ¡Vamos! ¡Aun queda el televisor y el mueble!-Dijo muy entusiasmada, al parecer no será hoy el día en el que Uraraka Ochako deje este mundo

Y ni corto ni perezoso, Izuku puso su atención en lo que quedaba del televisor, pues gracias al impacto que recibió al ser aplastado por el sofá este se había roto por la mitad

A diferencia de un mueble común, un televisor demostró ser algo mucho mas difícil de reparar, ya sea por la complejidad de cosas del que estaba hecho, como cableado o circuitos o alguna otra razón la diferencia entre eso y un sofá era como la distancia entre el cielo y el infierno

Demoro unos 10 minutos pero con éxito logro repararlo, pues al intentar encenderlo parecía funcionar correctamente

Ahora era turno del mueble que sirve de apoyo para el televisor, el cual al igual que el sofá y a diferencia del televisor no dio muchos problemas, unos minutos usando su Qurik directamente en el fueron suficiente para restaurarlo

Con un poco de cansancio Izuku se dejo caer en el sofá que anteriormente reparo, a diferencia del lado "ofensivo" de su Quirk esta parte no la había entrenado mucho, haciendo que se cansara mas rápidamente, pues el pensar que solo servía para arreglar cosas que el mismo dañaba solo lo hacia ver como algo al que ponerle menos atención, pero ahora que sabe que no es asi las posibilidades aumentaron, tal vez ahora si valga la pena entrenarlo mas

Ochako mientras tanto veía maravillada como el desastre que sin querer causo, ahora con esta eran 2 que le debía a Izuku,, y no pensaba dejarlo ir sin siquiera pagarle por haberla salvado de aquel mastodonte robótico que casi la aplasta 7 días atrás

-De verdad que eres mi héroe Deku-kun… ¡Muchas gracias! Por favor déjame recompensarte de alguna forma…-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a el

Demoro unos segundos antes de que pudiera responder, al parecer por el cansancio no escucho correctamente lo que ella le dijo

-¿Qué? Oh si, no te preocupes por eso ¡De verdad! Me puedo conformar con un "gracias"-Dijo de la forma mas sincera posible

-¿"Un gracias"? ¡No puedes vivir de solo agradecimientos Deku! A ver déjame pensar…-Acto seguido se puso a pensar de que forma podría pagarle

Cualquier intento por parte del peliverde para hacerla parar fue en vano, pues siempre terminaba con un "Silencio Deku, no me dejas pensar", tal vez cuando ella encuentre su respuesta podría intentar convencerla de que no hacia falta pagarle

Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que por fin encontrara una forma con la cual podría devolverle el favor, y realmente parecía una muy buena

-Hey Deku, a ti te gusta el Katsudon ¿Verdad?-Pregunto ella, no estaba segura, pero podría jurar que mas de una vez lo había visto comerlo

-¿Eh? Ah, si, supongo-Realmente no sabia el porque de la pregunta repentina, hasta que viendo en la situación en la que estaba se pudo dar una idea

-E-espera Ochako, de verdad no hay neces-No pudo terminar por el movimiento repentino de su amiga poniéndose de pie

-¡Entonces será mejor que te prepares, porque te hare el mejor Katsudon que hayas probado en tu vida!-Exclamo con euforia, para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia su cocina

Izuku solo pudo ver como ella se alejaba tan rápidamente que ni siquiera pudo darle tiempo a oponerse, aunque si con lo que quería pagarle era con comida entonces no habría mucho problema, por lo menos no era dinero, que nunca venia mal, pero conociendo la situación de los Uraraka se sentiría mal de recibirlo

Pronto la habitación se vio inundada por un olor agradable, al parecer Ochako ya había comenzado a cocinar

De por si el ya estaba acostumbrado al olor del Katsudon de su madre, pero el que estaba haciendo ella parecía diferente, y honestamente olía mucho mejor, al parecer se estaba tomando enserio eso de que va a ser el mejor Katsudon que haya probado

Pronto el sonido de un timbre lo saco de su festín,-Tal vez sean los padres de Ochako-penso, si era asi entonces ya podía ir despidiéndose de su Katsudon, no quería ser un invitado no deseado

-¡Yo voy!-Grito desde la sala Izuku, por lo menos en algo quería cooperar ya que estaba en una casa ajena, alcanzo a escuchar un sonido de afirmación que seguramente era de Ochako antes de ponerse de pie

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, solo para abrirla y ver a un hombre adulto con cabello castaño-oscuro corto que era cubierto por una gorra azul oscuro y un cuerpo que no parecía ni muy flacucho ni muy robusto, como si fuera un balance perfecto, vestido con un tipo de uniforme de guardia de seguridad, gracias a su uniforme Izuku se dio cuenta que era Hisao Sasawa, uno de los guardias de seguridad que trabajaba en el complejo de apartamentos

-¿Eh? ¿Midoriya? ¿Me abre confundido de apartamento? Creí que este era el de Uraraka-Dijo con notoria confusión en su voz

-No no, no te equivocaste, lo que pasa es que ella esta ocupada ahora, ¿tienes asuntos con ella o algo asi?-Pregunto rápidamente el peli-verde

-En realidad no, solo que le habían dejado correspondencia a su nombre, asi que vine a entregársela-Respondió el vigilante-¿Serias tan amable de dársela por mi?

-Oh si, seguro, no hay problema-Dicho esto recibió la carta, que al parecer contenía algo circular dentro de esta-¡Buenas Noches!-Dijo antes de empezar a cerrar la puerta, solo para ser interrumpido

-¡Espera un momento Midoriya!-Logro escuchar el peli verde, deteniendo el cierre de la puerta-¿Tu vives en el 404 no?-Pregunto Hisao

-Si, vivo ahí-dijo simplemente el

-Entonces esto es para ti también-Respondió de nuevo Hisao, dándole otra carta similar a la que va dirigida a Uraraka-Tenia pensado dársela a tu madre pero ya que estas aca supongo que podrías llevarla tu

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias Sasawa-san!-

-No hay de que, nos vemos-Respondió el vigilante antes de encaminarse de nuevo a la recepción

Izuku cerró la puerta detrás de el dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar nuevamente, mientras miraba las 2 cartas que tenia en su poder, el cuanto vio de que se trataban empezó a sudar frio

Ambas tenían un sello rojo con las letras "UA" en el, efectivamente, eran los resultados de sus exámenes, los que habían hecho hace exactamente una semana

Justamente al entrar en la sala de estar coincidió con Ochako, que traía en cada una de sus manos un cuenco, dando a entender que ya había terminado de hacer el Katsudon que estaba preparando

-¿Quién era, Deku?-Pregunto ella

-Era Sasawa-san, venia a dejar correspondecia-Respondio Izuku-Tambien me dio una para mi, y al parecer… son nuestros resultados de UA

-¿Eh? ¿Ya paso una semana?-Se preguntó incrédula ella mientras dejaba ambos platos en una mesa, para luego dirigirse hacia Izuku en busca de su carta

-Si… El tiempo a veces pasa volando ¿no crees?-Dijo Izuku mientras le entregaba a ella su resultados-B-bueno, deberíamos comer y después ver que los resultados o…-Al parecer su respuesta ya fue respondida al ver como Ochako abría su carta, revelando que dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño artefacto circular, por su forma Izuku estaba seguro que se trataba de un proyector, pero ¿Por qué lo pusieron en una carta? ¿Presentación tal vez? No tenia ni la mas mínima idea

Ochako se vio insegura por un segundo de si ver sus resultados o no, pues pensaba que por el descuido de ultimo minuto gracias al robot de 0 puntos le había costado el examen, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse, así que presionando un botón, el proyector se encendió

-Probando, probando 1, 2, probando... ¿Ya estas grabando? ¿Si? ¡Okey! ¡Muy buenos días, tardes o noches… ¡Uraraka Shoujo!-Se alcanzo a escuchar desde el proyector, en un fondo amarillo adornado para que fuera buen presentable exclamo nada mas y nada menos que el actual símbolo de la paz

-¿¡All Might!?-Exclamaron ambos al unísono, sabían que el estaría en su misma ciudad por un tiempo, ¿pero que hacia presentando los resultados de la UA?

-¡El mismo!-Respondió el desde el proyector, como si ya supiera la reacción de tendría sus futuros alumnos-¡Me alegra verla de nuevo jovencita!, ¡es bueno ver que la experiencia con el villano de hace unos meses no la afecto para nada!-Exclamo el héroe

-Pero bueno, prosigamos, con respecto a sus resultados, ¡en el examen escrito lo hizo muy bien!-Al escuchar esto ella pudo sentir como un gran peso que llevaba encima se desvanecía, pues creía que el examen escrito podría ser su fin-Mas sin embargo, en su examen practico solo consiguió 28 puntos de villano, lamentablemente no son suficientes para pasar…

Pronto el peso del que se había librado volvió a posarse sobre ella, era su fin, no lo logro, y aunque aun quedaban otras escuelas para ser héroes el hecho de haber fallado la carcomía por dentro

Izuku podrá no tener un Quirk para leer mentes, pero hasta la mas despistada de las personas podría saber que era lo que Ochako estaba sintiendo ahora mismo

-Ochako, yo los-

-¡Pero eso no es todo!-Exclamo de la nada All Might

Ellos solo se sorprendieron por el repentina expresión de este, seguidamente alzar una ceja en forma de confusión

-Espero que creas en los milagros de ultimo segundo, ¡porque este desde luego es uno de estos casos! ¡Y es que si pensabas que el derrotar villanos es lo único que hacen los héroes están muy equivocados!-Volvió a hablar el héroe numero 1, para luego en la pantalla que se proyectaba apareciera un texto, el cual ponía "Puntos de Rescate"

-Seguramente el nombre ya sea auto-explicativo, pero los puntos de héroe son puntos secretos que son solo dados por los profesores al evaluar actos heroicos de rescate, ¡y usted ha conseguido muchos de ellos! ¡Solo mire!-Termino de explicar el

Dentro de la sala donde All Might daba los resultados, se pudo ver como un televisor se encendía para mostrar desde la perspectiva de una de las cámaras de vigilancia que visualizaba parte del campo de batalla, en ella se podía ver como una muchacha corría hacia una de las explosiones que seguramente eran producto de la aparición del robot de 0 puntos en busca de ayudar a varias jóvenes que quedaron atrapados bajo unos escombros, usando su Quirk para liberar en total a 3 personas de ahí

Poco después otra explosión dejo sin señal la cámara de vigilancia, dando por finalizado el video

-¡De eso es lo que se trata de ser un héroe! ¡De ayudar y defender a los que no pueden! Por eso mismo los jueces decidieron darte nada mas y nada menos que… ¡45 puntos de rescate! ¡Bienvenida seas a Yuei, Uraraka Ochako!-Y abruptamente el video finalizo, dando paso a otro que servía como guía de todo lo que tienes que saber sobre UA, además de otras cosas como información básica sobre los profesores, materias y el salón en el que fue asignada

Ochako se quedo ahí, contemplando el infinito por unos cuantos segundos, intentando procesar toda la información que se le dio

-Yo… ¡Lo logre! ¡Fui aceptada en UA!-Dijo casi gritando, ahora estaba mas cerca de hacer su sueño realidad

-¡Felicitaciones, Ochako!-Exclamo el peliverde, el susto de pensar que ella no lo iba a lograr lo había atemorizado un poco, pero ya paso, ahora era su turno ver si también cumplió con los requisitos de la UA-S-supongo que ahora es mi turno ¿No?

Ella solo asintió todavía estando a su lado, el pudo ver como le fue, era justo que ella también viera como le fue a el

Abriendo la carta, encendió el proyector

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ EN FORMA DE PROYECCION!-Era nuevamente All Might hablando, de verdad que un dia de estos a Izuku le iba a dar un ataque si no se acostumbraba a sus repentinos arranques de euforia

Dejando aun lado el hecho de que todavía no sabia porque era All Might presentaba sus resultados, se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenia que decir

Había comenzado con una introducción similar a la de Uraraka, recordando el como lo había conocido meses antes de la prueba, hasta que al fin llego a la parte en donde dice sus resultados

-Muy buen, por lo que veo, obtuvo uno de los mejores resultados en el examen escrito, ¡lo felicito por ello! Pero en el examen practico obtuvo 30 puntos de villano, y aunque sean bastantes, no son suficientes…

Seguramente si no supiera lo de los puntos de rescate se hubiera derrumbado ahí mismo, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse algo devastado, ahora todo recaía en que haya hecho algo digno de un héroe para poder asegurarse un puesto en UA

-¡Pero no todo está perdido Midoriya Shonen! Después de todo, ¡en UA no calificamos únicamente puntos de villano! ¿Alguna vez haz escuchado hablar sobre los puntos de rescate? ¡Solo mira esto!

El mismo televisor que había visto antes se volvió a encender, mostrando a un Izuku que había salvado a 2 chicos de 3 robots de 3 puntos, para rápidamente pasar al momento en el que derroto al robot de 0 puntos solo para salvar a una chica que ya todos conocemos

-Las personas comunes cuando ven al robot de 0 puntos deciden alejarse lo máximo posible, con los pensamientos de "no vale la pena" o cosas parecidas a pesar de ver a alguien en peligro, ¡pero tu no! ¡tu te armaste de valor y fuiste directo a la acción solo para salvarla a ella! ¡no hay acto mas heroico que ese! Después de todo, el valiente no es aquel que no tiene miedo, es aquel que se enfrenta al peligro aun teniendo miedo, es por ello que el jurado te decidió dar… ¡50 puntos de rescate! ¡Me alegra decirle que paso con éxito la prueba de admisión, Izuku Midoriya!

-¿¡50!? ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Yo también salve a 3 personas como tu, y me dieron 5 puntos menos que a ti!-Señalo ella haciendo un puchero

-S-si, bueno, tal vez sea porque me hice cargo de esa cosa-Menciono el peliverde

-Es igual… ¡Lo importante es que ambos pasamos! ¡Iremos a UA! ¿Qué tal si lo celebramos?- Dijo ella señalando los 2 platos de Katsudon que seguían en la mesa, aun humeando por la temperatura al que esta

El asintió de buena gana, para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa mientras dejaba el proyector en el sofá que aun estaba encendido, que ahora mostraba el video-guía sobre la UA

Vaya que si se había tomado enserio eso de que se preparara para probar el mejor Katsudon de su vida, no sabia el porque, pero sabia mucho mas delicioso que cualquiera que haya probado en cualquier restaurante, tal vez algún dia le pida que le enseñe a hacerlo como ella

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo también estuvieron platicando sobre cosas como quienes serían sus compañeros de clases, o porque All Might fue quien les informo sobre su resultados, lo mas lógico seria que se volvería un profesor en la UA, pero eso solo lo sabrían 1 mes después, cuando asistan a su primer día de clases

Ya era cerca de las 10 de la noche para cuando terminaron de comer, poco o nada faltaba para que los padres de Uraraka llegaran, y aunque en realidad ellos no tendrían problemas con que Izuku estuviera ahí, el solo hecho de pensar de que un chico se quedó su hija, ambos solos en su casa daría mucho que pensar

-Bien, creo que ya debería irme, no quiero que mama se termine preocupando por mi… ¡Gracias por la comida!-Dijo el peliverde

-¿Gracias? Yo soy quien debería estar agradecida Deku-kun, quiero decir, me has estado ayudando todo el tiempo, hace unas horas con el desastre que provoque y lo del robot de 0 puntos y… bueno, en casi todo la verdad, a veces siento que abuso de tu amabilidad…-Dijo la castaña algo avergonzada mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello

-*sigh* Esta bien, quiero decir, somos amigos ¿verdad? ¡Y los amigos se apoyan los unos a los otros!-Respondió Izuku, avergonzándose un poco de las cosas que estaba diciendo, aunque a ella le estaba conmoviendo mas que nada

-Si… De verdad me alegro de haberte conocido en aquel hospital, eres la mejor persona que pude haber conocido…-

-O-oh vamos, ¿n-no crees que estas e-exagerando?-

-No, lo digo en muy enserio ¡De verdad!-Acto seguido lo atrapo en un abrazo, intentando parecer lo mas honesta posible

-¡E-esta bien! T-te creo, Y-ya puedes soltarme…-

-Solo si me devuelves el abrazo~-

-¿E-es enserio? Ya sabes c-como soy con las muestras de afecto O-ochako…-

-No te cuesta nada levantar los brazos y abrazarme devuelta Deku-Dijo ella empezando a apretar mas su agarre sobre el-Vamos, podría quedarme así todo la noche sabes?-

-*sigh* B-bien, tu ganas…-Se resigno Izuku, y asi mismo, con movimientos lentos y rígidos de sus brazos, los envolvió alrededor de ella forzándolos un poco a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, no fue fácil, pero lo consiguió, ahora solo debía sobrevivir ante la vergüenza que esto le daba, mientras que su corazón iba a mil, además que un olor extrañamente agradable proveniente de quien sabe donde tampoco ayudaba a que fuera mas fácil para el

Ella se vio sorprendida un poco por la repentina fuerza que la envolvió, pero no le dio mucha importancia, a fin de cuentas, lo estaba disfrutando, mas de lo normal a decir verdad

Los segundos pasaron como horas para el peliverde, pero creía que seria de mala educación terminar el abrazo demasiado pronto "Unos segundos mas" se repetía en su mente, hasta que al fin fue sacado de sus pensamientos

-D-deku?-

-Si? P-pasa algo?-

-No no, es solo que… y-ya puedes soltarme…-

La realidad era que ambos estuvieron ahí por lo menos durante 2 minutos, a veces el tiempo puede pasar volando ¿no?

-Oh si si si, lo siento-Exclamo el mientras detenía el abrazo repentinamente, su tonta manía de perderse en su mundo había hecho de las suyas de nuevo

-E-esta bien, no h-hay problema-

Ambos se quedaron en uno de esos silencios incomodos tan característicos de este tipo de situaciones durante algunos segundos, hasta que Izuku decidió hablar

-B-bueno, será mejor que y-ya me vaya, ¿nos vemos mañana?-Dijo el

-¿Eh? Oh si, ¡seguro!-Respondió ella, intento disimular el despiste que tuvo

-B-bien, ¡hasta mañana!-Dijo antes de pasar por la puerta principal, seguidamente de salir del apartamento

-¡Hasta mañana!-Intento despedirse Uraraka, pues no supo si la alcanzo a escuchar o no

"Vaya noche" Se decía en su mente Izuku mientras caminaba devuelta a su apartamento, aunque razón no le faltaba, esta noche en especial había sido como una montaña rusa de emociones tanto por su parte como por parte de su compañera, si esto podía provocar una noche "común" en el no quisiera imaginarse lo que sentiría al hacer sus misiones cuando ya sea reconocido como un héroe profesional, aun quedaba mucho para eso por su puesto, pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo, pues ahora que técnicamente ya era un estudiante en UA estaba cada vez mas cerca de lograr su ansiado objetivo

"Espero que estés preparado Japón, ¡porque yo seré el próximo símbolo de la paz!" se dijo a si mismo en un arranque de confianza, podría haber sonado algo que solo diría Kacchan, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora estaba mas que seguro de que lo iba a lograr

* * *

 **1 Mes Después, A Inicios de la Primavera**

-De verdad aun no me creo que este aquí…-

-Yo aun no me creo que los edificios de la UA sean tan gigantes…-

Ahí, frente a la imponente entrada a Yuei estaban Izuku y Ochako, ambos llevando puesto los respectivos uniformes de la academia

-Bueno, supongo que ya no tiene sentido seguir preguntándomelo, ¿vamos?-Sugirió el peliverde

Ella solo asintió, hecho esto, se dirigieron hacia el complejo de edificios en busca de su salón, el 1-A

-Me pregunto si a Kacchan también le habrá tocado el 1-A…-Se preguntaba el peliverde a si mismo, poco sabía que en realidad estaba pensando en voz alta

-¿Kacchan? ¿Quién es "Kacchan"?-Hablaba con tono de duda Ochako a su lado, mientras caminaban hacia su salón

-¿Qué? ¿no lo conoces? ¡Si te peleaste con el el día de la prueba!-

-¿Me pelee con el? Oh, hablas del chico de pelo rubio ¿no?-

-Si, ese mismo, ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdas?-

-No es que no lo recuerde Deku, es solo que nunca supe su nombre-

-Ah, si, cierto…-

-Igual es un nombre muy raro ¿No crees? Ni siquiera parece uno real-

-Ah, eso, en realidad ese no es su nombre, es como lo llamo yo, su nombre real es Katsuki-

-¿Así que tu también usas apodos para referirte a el como el lo hace contigo eh?-

-Si, pero no es como si fuera el único motivo por el que lo hago, llevo haciéndolo desde que lo conocí cuando tenia 4 años, supongo que al pasar los años me acostumbre a llamarlo así-

-¿Son amigos de la infancia? ¿Y porque te trato así aquel día si es que lo son?-

Al escuchar esto un montón de recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, como el día que se manifestó su Quirk y la ida al hospital horas después, no se lo había contado porque en su momento se sentía incomodo al hablar de ese tema, y al pasar los años el incidente fue olvidado, tal vez podría contárselo al acabar el día

-Bueno… Es una historia bastante larga y difícil de explicar ¿sabes?-

-No importa, ¡tengo el tiempo y la paciencia suficiente para lo que sea!-

O tal vez ahora, ¿porque no? Pues no tenia escapatoria, o eso pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que a unos metros se encontraba su salón

-La paciencia no te lo discuto, pero con lo de el tiempo no estaría tan seguro-

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?

-Solo mira-

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando, pero allí estaban los 2, frente a una gran puerta de aproximadamente 5 metros de alto que tenia escrito "1-A" en letras y números gigantes

-¿Era necesario que sea tan grande?-Pensaron ambos estudiantes al mismo tiempo, obviamente ignorantes de que el otro se había formulado la misma pregunta, aunque la realidad sea que es mas que necesario, pues, en un mundo donde 4/5 de la población humana tienen algo que los identifica y los hace diferentes al resto claramente van a existir personas de distintas formas y tamaño, mas vale prevenir que curar

-¿Quieres que hablemos después de clases?-Pregunto el peliverde antes de usar el agarre de la puerta para deslizarla hacia la derecha

-Si, claro, ¡cuando sea esta bien!-Dijo ella acercándose mas a la puerta, obviamente con la intención de pasar después de Izuku

-Bien, aquí vamos…-Se dijo así mismo mientras deslizaba la puerta poco a poco con nerviosismo incluido, tal vez no sea el caso, pero esperaba que las personas con las compartiría salón durante 3 años no fueran tan malas como las que conoció en su infancia

Habiendo abierto la puerta, se adentro al salón, o primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a su "amigo" por decirle de alguna forma, hasta que (para su mala suerte) lo encontró, estaba sentado en el segundo asiento de la ultima fila, la que estaba mas cerca de la ventana del lado derecho del salón

El anteriormente mencionado estaba sentado con los pies sobre el pupitre, mientras discutía con otro de sus compañeros de salón, al parecer porque a este le parecía una falta de respeto que hiciera ese tipo de cosas en un lugar como lo era UA

-¡Ya te lo dije, no puedes poner tus pies ahí! ¿¡No crees que es una falta de respeto hacia tus demás compañeros!?-Decía un chico de lentes, con un color azul-oscuro bastante llamativo y con una barbilla que simulaba casi un cuadrado perfecto, cabe destacar que su altura también destacaba, probablemente midiendo mas de 1.70

-No, la verdad es que me importa mas bien poco, de todas formas, ¿quien te crees que eres, extra?-Ahí estaba otra vez, Katsuki Bakugo, siendo la persona… exasperante que era, pero bueno, viendo la situación parece que no fue el quien comenzó el conflicto, por lo menos no directamente

Todo esto era visto por Izuku, que estaba de pie en medio de los asientos y la primera fila y el pizarrón, y Ochako, que acababa de entrar, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos, ya que el foco de atención recaía entre los 2 jóvenes que seguían discutiendo

-¿Extra? Oh, claro, como pude ser tan despistado-Dijo, para después aclararse la garganta y proseguir-Mi nombre es Iida Tenya, y vengo de la escuela priv… de la escuela preparatoria Soumei Junior-Manifestó el, haciendo unos movimientos raros con sus manos

-¿Soumei eh? Así que eres un maldito elite ¿no? ¡Genial! ¡Me voy a divertir mucho destrozándote!-Exclamo Bakugo, encarándolo como si fuera una propuesta de guerra

-¿Que? ¿Destrozarme? ¿Con ese tipo de pensamientos es que piensas convertiré en héroe?-Pregunto el peli azul, para acto seguido desviar la mirada hacia la puerta, buscando si por alguna casualidad de la vida al profesor se le dio por venir para por fin amonestarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado 2 personas mas

Katsuki no paso el gesto por alto, asi que volteo a ver al lugar donde el bastardo elite estaba mirando, solo para fruncir el seño al segundo de divisar a los 2 nuevos y probablemente últimos estudiantes que faltaba, siendo uno el Inútil de Deku y el otro, o mejor dicho, la otra, la perra cara-redonda, ambos desviando la vista hacia el joven Iida que ya se encontraba aproximándose a ellos

-Hola ¿Cómo están? Me presento, mi nombre es Iida Tenya y vengo de-Intento hablar el, siendo interrumpido por Izuku, ahora foco de atención de todos los estudiantes que habían llegado antes recaía en ellos 3

-Oh si si, lo escuche hace un momento… Soy Midoriya Izuku, un gusto conocerte Iida…-

-¡Y yo soy Uraraka Ochako! Para mi también es un gusto conocerte, ¡y a todos ustedes también!-Exclamo ella, al parecer queriendo captar la atención de todos, tal vez así se ahorraba la molestia de ir a presentarse 1 por 1

-Ya veo… para mi igualmente es un gusto, ¡espero nos llevemos bien!-Respondio Tenya devuelta, volviendo hacer esos extraños movimientos de manos

-Si ya terminaron de jugar a los amiguitos será mejor que se den prisa y tomen asiento, este es el departamento de héroes, no el jardín de infantes…-Hablo una voz detrás de Izuku y Ochako, al parecer algo cansada a la cual se le notaba la irritación en ella

Ambos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, solo para ver…nada, no había nadie ahí, ¿era acaso alguien con un Quirk de Invisibilidad o algo asi?

-Aquí abajo-Hablo nuevamente la voz

Tan pronto como pudieron desviaron la vista hacia abajo, solo para una especie de oruga gigante de color naranja con una cara humana, la cual parecía de un hombre adulto con probablemente mas de 30 años de edad, con pelo descuidado de color negro y unas ojeras que se podían apreciar estaban por debajo de sus ojos

Mas temprano que tarde el hombre lentamente se puso de pie, haciendo ver que lo que parecía una oruga era en realidad un saco de dormir

-Bien, por lo menos no se sobresaltaron… Yo soy Aizawa Shouta, el profesor asignado para la clase 1-A, y les doy la bienvenida la UA…-Decía con una voz apagada, de verdad le molestaba tener que hacer esa introducción a los nuevos ingresados

-¿Aizawa Shouta? Se supone que es el profesor, así que también debe ser un héroe profesional, pero nunca escucha a nadie con un nombre similar…-se decía en su mente Izuku, el hecho de que no conociera a algún héroe cuando el literalmente investiga mas que nadie sobre cualquier cosa relacionada a ellos le parecía imperdonable

-Tal vez les parezca un poco repentino, pero no hay tiempo, asi que pónganse esto y salgan al patio…-Dijo el ya ahora presentado profesor, sacando de su saco de dormir uno de los uniformes para actividad física de UA y ofreciéndoselo a Izuku, pues estaba frente a el

* * *

 **UA, Campo de Practicas**

-¿¡Prueba de Compresión de Quirks!?-Exclamaron los estudiantes en un perfecto unísono, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en hablar a la vez

-¿Pero que hay de la ceremonia de apertura? ¿Y de la reunión con el consejero estudiantil?-Pregunto Ochako, pues era una de las cosas que venían incluidas como actividad en el primer día de escuela en la UA

-Si vas a ser un héroe no podrás perder tiempo en cosas absurdas como estas… Después de todo, la libertad del campus que se les es otorgada a ustedes también es dada a nosotros los maestros-Explico Aizawa con un tono de molestia, de verdad que era insoportable ver como algunos aspirantes a héroes se comportaban como auténticos niños de primaria

Lanzamiento de Softbol

Salto de Longitud

Carrera de 50 metros

Carrera de Resistencia

Prueba de Fuerza de Agarre

Saltos de Lado Prolongados

Estiramiento Dedos-Pies

-Todas estas son pruebas que ya debieron haber hecho en sus años de la preparatoria, en las cuales se les prohibía el uso de sus Quirks gracias a "MEXT" y su forma sin sentido de aplicar la ley…

-Mierda, son todas pruebas físicas, solo podre usar la otra mitad de mi Kosei-Pensó para si mismo Izuku, ya que no había forma de aplicar el lado ofensivo de su Quirk en estas pruebas, solo le quedaba mejorar el rendimiento de su cuerpo a ver que sucede

-Bien, que tal si comenzamos por… ti, Bakugo-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Hasta que distancia fuiste capaz de lanzar la bola de softbol en la secundaria?

-… 67 metros -

-Bien, vuelve a hacerlo pero ahora usando tu Kosei, no te contengas y trata de usar tu Quirk de la forma mas practica posible, siempre y cuando no salgas del circulo puedes hacer lo que sea-Dijo el profesor, lanzándole una de las bolas de softbol a Bakugo

Este solo asintió y se dirigió hacia el circulo

Hizo un par de estiramientos para calentar, para acto seguido impulsar su brazo derecho con todo su cuerpo y lanzar la bola, explotándola en el ultimo segundo con su particularidad para mandarla a volar mas lejos

-¡MUERE!-Vocifero el rubio ceniza, como si gritar eso le diese mas potencia a su lanzamiento

-¿Muere?-Se pregunto en su mente Izuku mientras la onda expansiva producto del Qurik de su compañero lo sacudía, haciendo que todos los presentes se emocionaran e impresionaran por la muestra de poder

-Antes que nada debo saber de lo que son capaces de hacer, y esta prueba será la mejor forma de hacerlo, además, servirá de base para su "creación como héroes"-Decía Aizawa para acto seguido mostrar el marcador con la puntuación que saco Katsuki en la prueba de lanzamiento

-¿705 metros? ¡Eso es tan irreal!-Se escuchó de fondo, al parecer de alguien muy entusiasmado por el resultado del examinado

-¡Asombroso! ¡Esto parece que será muy divertido!-Se escucha otra vez de fondo, esta vez de una voz femenina al parecer emocianada por la idea de poder usar sus Quriks en las pruebas

-"Sera divertido" ¿eh? ¿Estarán aquí durante los próximos 3 años para convertirse en héroes y solo piensan en divertirse?-Decía Shouta ahora con una voz mas grave, intimidante y fría, claramente molesto por la afirmación de uno de sus nuevos estudiantes

-Si es asi como ven las cosas entonces déjenme hacer esto mucho mas divertido para ustedes… El que saque el peor rendimiento en la prueba será calificado como "sin potencial" y será expulsado-Manifestó nuevamente el profesor

-¿¡Expulsado!? ¿¡En tan solo el primer dia!? ¡Eso es injusto!-Exclamo una chica con piel y pelo rosado, siendo estos diferenciados por distintas tonalidades, también resaltando de ella unos pequeños cuernos de color amarillo y unos ojos de iris color arena

-La vida no es justa niña, y acá tampoco será el caso, cosas como desastres naturales y accidentes masivos hace la vida no sea justa, es por ello que como héroes deberán revertir las cosas para restaurar la justicia, después de todo, al entrar acá se comprometieron a estar los últimos 3 años dando lo mejor de si para avanzar a pesar de las dificultades, de eso se trata el "Plus Ultra", de superar las adversidades y llegar a la cima, ¿Alguno está en desacuerdo con lo dicho?-Termino de explicar el

Un silencio fue lo que envolvió a la clase entera, dando a entender de que no tenían quejas sobre lo explicado

-Bien, eso pensé, ahora pónganse serios, es momento de empezar-

Y así mismo, todos se pusieron en movimiento hacia el lugar de la primera prueba

 **Prueba 1: Carrera de 50 metros**

La primera pareja en hacer la prueba fueron el chico peli azul anteriormente identificado por el nombre de Iida Tenya y una chica de pequeña estatura con característica de rana a la cual el profesor Aizawa se refirió con Tsuyu Asui

-Bien, comiencen-Dijo el profesor, dando inicio a la carrera

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos y el par ya había acabado la prueba, siendo 3.04 segundos el tiempo del joven Iida y 5.58 segundo el tiempo de la pequeña Tsuyu, la diferencia era notable, pero no era de extrañar, siendo que el Quirk de Tenya esta enfocado en la velocidad bastante malo seria que fuera alguien lento

Y asi, muchos de los estudiantes dieron rienda suelta a lo que eran capaces de hacer, usando sus Quirks de la mejor forma posible para obtener un buen resultado, aunque algunos por como estaba hecho su poder no podían hacer nada, como por ejemplo el chico pelirrojo con el peinado puntiagudo, pues este ni siquiera mostro su Quirk en la carrera, solo corrió como si le fuera prohibido el usar su particularidad

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era el turno de Izuku, que fue llamado junto a Katsuki para hacer la prueba

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya preparando-Y asi mismo, Izuku uso la parte "buena" de su Quirk sobre si, tratando de mejorar el rendimiento de su cuerpo como lo había hecho durante la prueba de admisión

Hacer esto no era tan fácil, pues debía concentrarse en tratar de repartir su Quirk sobre su cuerpo de la manera mas uniforme posible, aunque 30 segundos era suficiente para estar listo

Ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en la línea de salida, esperando el aviso de su profesor para empezar

-Y… Comiencen-dijo el profesor

Tan pronto como lo escucharon Izuku salió corriendo lo máximo que su cuerpo y su Quirk podía ofrecer, solo para segundos después ser rebasado por Kacchan y sus explosiones, pues este las usaba a modo de propulsores detrás de el para ganar mas velocidad

4.03 segundos-Fue lo que dijo de los robots encargados de marcar y calificar el tiempo de los examinados, siendo este el tiempo de Katsuki

5.12 segundos-Dijo el mismo robot, solo que esta vez marcando el tiempo de Izuku en pasar la meta

Para ambos la diferencia de rendimiento respecto a cuando lo hicieron en sus escuelas secundarias era bastante grande, aunque Izuku demostró mas diferencia, pues recorto casi 2 segundos de tiempo mientras que Katsuki recorto 1

Todo esto era anotado por Aizawa que veía todo de cerca, no se iba a permitir que alguien sin potencial se quede aquí, y aunque todavía no a habido nadie que lo haya decepcionado, todavía quedaban otras 6 pruebas mas

 **Prueba 2: Fuerza de Agarre**

Esta era una prueba que se podían hacer todos a la vez, asi que para no perder tiempo, se les dio a todos el pequeño dispositivo para medir la fuerza de agarre y todos hicieron la prueba al mismo tiempo

La mayoría de las chicas tenían un resultado promedio de 50kg, a excepción de la pequeña Tsuyu que gracias a la fuerza que ejercia su lengua alcanzo a sacar 80kg de resultado, y aunque Aizawa no le dio permiso de hacer el ejercicio de ese modo poco le importo, la idea de esta prueba es la de dar su mejor esfuerzo, y ella desde luego lo hacia

La mayoría de hombres del salón pasaron sin pena ni gloria, siendo 62kg el resultado mas visto por todos, algunos menos como un chico de pequeña estatura con unos extraños orbes en su cabeza que no saco mas de 20kg como resultado, y por su puesto algunos mas, como el gran Shouji Mezo, el chico con el Quirk tipo mutacion que saco la impresionante resultado de 540kg, tal vez siendo el resultado mas alto de esta prueba, hasta que…

Un sonido de lo que parecía ser plástico y vidrio rompiéndose se logro escuchar por todo el gimnasio, todo los presentes voltearon a mirar de donde provenía el origen del sonido, hasta que se dieron cuenta que un chico peliverde había roto su dispositivo, tal vez porque ejerció tanta fuerza que ni siquiera el pequeño aparato pudo soportar, quien sabe

-Woow hombre, ¿eres una clase de monstruo o algo así? Ese tipo saco mas de 500 y no rompió su medidor, ¿acaso desayunas esteroides o que?-Dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos bastante anchos, no destacaba en nada mas haya de que en sus codos se encontraban unas pequeñas protuberancias de forma circular

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-Respondió Izuku, al parecer no se había dando cuenta de que su agarre rompió la pequeña maquina, o eso era lo que pensaban todos los que vieron lo que sucedió-Oh, maldición, no de nuevo-Se dijo en su mente al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, levantando la mano para ver como la maquina estaba agrietada por la parte donde la estaba agarrando

Pronto la gran mayoría de estudiantes se abalanzaron contra el, bombardeándolo con preguntas del tipo "Que clase de Quirk tienes" o "Que hiciste para ser tan fuerte", siendo los únicos que no lo estaban hostigando Katsuki, que ya teorizo lo que sucedió, Ochako que aunque le parecía impresionante lo que era capaz de hacer Izuku ya conocía bien al peliverde, no había nada que no supiera de el, y por ultimo un chico con pelo de un color bastante inusual, siendo estos blanco-rojo que se mantenía lo mas alejado posible de los demás

-E-esperen, no es lo que p-parece, no soy tan fuerte como c-creen-Dijo Izuku intentando calmar la multitud, pues ellos no sabían lo que de verdad había sucedido

-¿Como que no? ¡Si destrozaste esa cosa solo con fuerza bruta! ¿De que otra forma mas podrías haberlo hecho?-Exclamo un joven pelirojo, el mismo que no uso su Quirk en la carrera de 50 metros

-Es solo q-que use mal mi Quirk, no se daño por fuerza, se d-daño porque lo rompí d-directamene…-Realmente le sabia mal desilusionar a los demás, pero era la verdad-Deje intentarlo de nuevo, A-aizawa-sensei-Llamo Izuku

El mencionado ya estaba anotando el resultado de Izuku como un "mas de 1 tonelada", pues 1000kg era el máximo que el dispositivo podia resistir antes de empezar a desquebrajarse, hasta que escucho lo que Izuku dijo sobre dañar el aparato directamente

-Date prisa, aun faltan 5 pruebas y ya me quiero dormir-Dijo el maestro, ofreciéndole un nuevo calificador de fuerza para que lo vuelva a intentar

-N-no hace falta darme otro de esos, mire-Nego Izuku, para acto seguido reparar el aparato que todavía seguía en su manocon su Quirk, impresionando a mas de 1, incluyendo al mismo Aizawa

Ya hecho esto, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a aplicar toda la fuerza posible, siendo ayudado por el Z1 en su cuerpo, duro 5 segundos, pero el dispositivo ya arrojo un resultado, siendo este 122kg, no era tan impresionante como el de Shouji, pero por lo menos estaba por encima del promedio

-Bueno, no es tan impresionante, ¡Pero sigues siendo bastante fuerte!-Menciono nuevamente el pelirojo, y la verdad es que lo era, su resultado solo fue superado por 2 personas, siendo 1 de ellas el gran Rikudo Satou, pues había sacado 232kg

-Oh, si, b-bueno, g-gracias-Dijo avergonzado Izuku, no muchas veces era reconocido, y se sentía raro al ser elogiado de esa forma

Pronto todo el mundo ya había terminado, y se dirigieron hacia la siguiente zona de pruebas

 **Prueba 3: Salto de Longitud**

Esta era una de las pocas pruebas que le podían hacer pasar un mal rato a Izuku, pues aunque en realidad no este mal físicamente, su Quirk no le permitia volar o hacer cosas parecias, mientras que muchos de los estudiantes pasaban la prueba con facilidad, como Aoyama Yuga, que propulsándose con su láser paso sin problemas, u Ochako inclusive, que gracias a que anulo la fuerza gravitacional de su cuerpo con su Quirk fue capaz de marcar una gran distancia, podría haber marcado mas, pero seria peligroso para ella caer desde una gran altura

Ya era el turno de Izuku, asi que hizo lo mismo que las anteriores veces, cerro sus ojos y se concentró, tratando de usar su Quirk de manera uniforme sobre su cuerpo

Al dársele el aviso de salida, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y dio un gran salto, que aunque parecía ser el mínimo aceptable para dar la prueba como aprobada, no la considero como una victoria, siendo su resultado uno de los mas bajos

 **Prueba 4: Saltos de Lado Prolongados**

Esta prueba fue la mas promedio para todos los estudiantes, pues la mayoría carecía de Quirks de refuerzo, aunque eso no detuvo al pequeño Mineta de sacar el gran resultado de 50 saltos en 10 segundos, pues uso las orbes purpura que estaba en su cabeza como resortes para ser empujado de un lado a otro

-Seguro impresione a las chicas con eso-Pensó en su mente el chico, al parecer aun estaba en esa parte de la vida donde sus hormonas estaban a mil

En el turno de Izuku fue mas de lo mismo, saco un resultado promedio de 50 saltos en 28 segundos, no era un mal resultado, pero no era destacable, quedándose como uno mas del montón

 **Prueba 5: Lanzamiento de Softbol**

Junto a la prueba de salto de longitud, esta era otra de las pruebas que le daría problemas a Izuku, ya que mientras otros como por ejemplo Todoroki Shouto, que demostraba un gran poder, como el que se esperaría de alguien becado, mando a bolar la pelota como si nada, usando el hielo producto de su Quirk para impulsarla lo mas lejos posible, dando como resultado un 700.2 metros

Aunque realmente la que mas destaco fue Ochako, que al evitar que la gravedad afecte a la pelota, esta floto y floto hasta perderse en el cielo, dándole como resultado un infinito, para la sorpresa de todos

Pronto fue el turno de Izuku, sabia mas que nadie que no iba a sacar un resultado destacable, así que simplemente dejo de torturase mentalmente, se preparo y lanzo la pelota con todo lo que tenia, mejorando su fuerza mas allá de lo que estaba acostumbrado, dando como resultado un 154.8 metros, bueno, por lo menos estaba por encima de los 100 metros

 **Prueba 6: Estiramiento Dedos-Pies**

Esta prueba podría decirse que es la mejor exigente de todas, pues solo se trataba de ver que tanta flexibilidad poseían

Izuku le agradeció a su yo del pasado por ejercitarse con ejercicios de flexibilidad antes de entrar a la UA, pues aunque superado por la mayoría de chicas pues ellas tenían un mayor dominio sobre este tipo de ejercicios fue el que mas destaco de entre los hombres junto a un chico que tenia cabeza de cuervo y a otro con el pelo rubio con una marca de rayo color negro en este

 **Prueba 7: Carrera de Resistencia**

Esta era una de las pruebas mas desafiantes de todas, ya que se basaba en algo que probablemente muchos nunca se han enfocado, la resistencia

La prueba era simple, trotar hasta quedar completamente exhaustos, entre mas tiempo duraran, mejor seria el resultado, también era de ese tipo de pruebas que todo el mundo podia hacer al mismo tiempo, asi que nuevamente, estando todos listos, comenzaron

Habian pasado 10 minutos desde que empezaron y ya la gran mayoría se había quedado agotado, a excepción de 4 personas que todavía seguían, siendo estas Iida Tenya, Todoroki Shouto, Katsuki Bakugo, y como no, Izuku Midoriya

Por su parte Iida ya estaba aconstumbrado a este tipo de carreras, por lo que no fue ningún problema seguir, Todoroki a pesar no tener un Quirk del tipo refuerzo su hielo lo mantenía fresco, haciéndolo durar mas que los demás, Katsuki estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, pues su Quirk no ayuda a que resista un poco mas, pero el ver como el idiota de Deku lo iba a superar le dio la convicción necesaria para seguir, y por ultimo estaba Izuku, que se hubiera quedado exhausto junto a los demás de no ser porque usaba el Z1 unica y exclusivamente en su resistencia, dándole la energía necesaria para correr en una maratón de 20 kilometros

Otros 10 minutos pasaron, y ya solo quedaban 2 personas en pie que seguían con la prueba, Katsuki no pudo soportar mas y dejo de correr hace 5 minutos, y Todoroki también se había quedado sin energías, dejando a Iida e Izuku solos en lo que quedaba del ejercicio

-Bien, ya basta ustedes 2, es suficiente, no quiero quedarme aquí todo el dia-Llamo Aizawa a los 2 alumnos que quedaban, se supone que el limite es de 30 minutos, pero como ya la gran mayoría había dado por terminado la prueba no se iba a poner a esperar que solo 2 siguieran, y aunque el fue quien les dijo que dieran lo mejor de si, realmente no valía la pena seguir con el ejercicio

El llamado fue escuchado por Iida, que se giro sobre sus pies y se dirijo hacia donde estaban los demás, mientras que Izuku seguía alejándose, al parecer no escucho que su profesor lo había llamado

-¿Midoriya? ¡Midoriya vuelve aca, la prueba termino!-Volvio a llamar el profesor ya viendo que Iida regresó, mientras que Izuku seguía a lo lejos trotando en dirección contraria a el

-¡Midoriya!-Grito con mas fuerza el profesor, solo para seguir siendo indirectamente ignorado-Este chico…-Se dijo en su mente, hasta que sin previo aviso activo su Quirk, el cual era la habilidad de nada mas y nada menos que Desactivar Quirks, intentando desactivar el de Midoriya con la intención de hacerlo parar

Al hacerlo, Izuku sintió como de repente la energía se le acababa, para luego ver que se había quedado sin fuerzas, sus piernas flaquearon, haciendo que se cayera de frente al suelo sin poder moverse, al parecer a su cuerpo no le quedaba nada, y la única razón por la que seguía era gracias a la ayuda de su Quirk

-¿Ahora si me piensas escuchar? Ven, la prueba ya termino-Dijo Aizawa, desactivando el efecto de su Quirk sobre Midoriya

-¿Qué? ¿Ya termino? ¿Cuándo?-Eran la osas que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Izuku, probablemente estaba ser volvió a perder en sus pensamientos como era de costumbre, de verdad que odiaba esa parte de el

Intento levantarse, pero el agotamiento era tanto que le era imposible, intento usar el Z1 para aliviarse, pero no funcionaba, aun cuando Aizawa no estaba usando su Quirk en el le fue imposible volver a usarlo, tal parece que encontró el limite de cuanto tiempo podría usarlo, y justo tenia que ser ahora, cuando estaba tirado en el suelo, lo único positivo de esto fue que no se agotó en alguna de las pruebas anteriores

-Hey Deku, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto una voz femenina a su lado, por el hecho de que lo llamo "Deku" se percato que era Ochako, la cual había empezado a aproximarse a el en el momento que se desplomo al suelo

-Si, si estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, eso es todo-Respondió rápidamente el, intentando despreocuparla lo antes posible

-¿En serio? Caíste muy mal cuando te vi, ¿Te puedes mover?-Pregunto ella nuevamente, no era la primera vez que veía que se forzaba asi, pero seguramente sea la primera vez que se haya sobrepasado de esta forma

-Si, si, puedo perfectamente-respondió de vuelta el

-¿Entonces que esperas? Vamos, dentro de nada nos van a dar nuestros resultados-

-Si si, enseguida-acto seguido empezó a levantarse, usando sus brazos para levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo, solo para terminar otra vez de cara al suelo

Imaginándose lo que le diría, Izuku rápidamente dijo-E-estoy demasiado cansado como para m-moverme…-

-Mmm, ya veo…-

-Puedes irte si quieres, ya los alcanzar en cuando me recupere un poco-

-No te voy a dejar aquí tirado Deku-kun, ven-

Dicho esto ella lo agarro de la mano, haciendo que este este primero se extrañe por la rara sensación de su agarre, hasta que al sentir las almohadillas de las yemas de sus dedos se dio cuenta de que Uraraka lo había sujetado de la mano, ganándose un sonrojo casi al instante

-¿O-ochako? ¿Qué c-crees qu-Pronto la sensación de ingravidez invadió su cuerpo, efectivamente, uso so Gravedad Cero en el

-Vamos, seguramente deben estar esperándonos-

Y como si fuera un globo de helio de los que venden en las ferias, ella se lo llevo de la mano, mientras que el seguía flotando por encima de ella, aferrándose a su agarre como si su vida dependiera de ello (lo cual provoco un ataque de vergüenza dentro de el), pues es lo único que lo mantenía cerca del suelo, mientras que a lo lejos los demás estudiantes veían esto con confusión, no todos llegaron a conocerse, asi que ¿Por qué ella se había ofrecido en ayudarlo tan rápidamente? ¿Era su forma de ser? Solo había una forma de saberlo, aunque preguntarle directamente podría ser cosa de otro día

Pronto ambos llegaron cerca de donde estaba el profesor para así comenzar a dar los resultados de las pruebas, asi que desactivando su Quirk de el, Ochacko sentó a Izuku en el suelo, pues este todavía no podía quedarse de pie

-G-gracias…-Dijo Izuku mientras era ayudado a ponerse en el suelo

-"No tienes que agradecerme nada, solo hice lo que creí correcto"-Respondió ella, imitando la voz de Izuku mientras que embozaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas tan característica de ella

Izuku primero se mostró confuso ante la respuesta, para darse cuenta de que ella uso las mismas palabras que le uso el cuándo la salvo del robot 0 puntos, antes que mostrase ofendido, el se tomo el gesto con humor y solo una breve carajada, para luego devolverle la sonrisa a Ochako

-Bien, seria una perdida de tiempo mostrar los resultados 1 por 1, así que dentro de la tabla que les mostrare buscaran sus nombres, suerte-Dijo sin mas el profesor llamando la atención de todos, luego una luz de color azul salió del pequeño dispositivo que cargaba, revelando un holograma con los resultados, quedando de esta forma

-1: Todoroki Shouto

-2: Momo Yaoyorozu

-3: Katsuki Bakugo

-4: Iida Tenya

-5: Izuku Midoriya

-6: Tokoyami Fumikage

-7: Shouji Mezo

-8: Ojiro Mashirao

-9: Kirishima Eijirou

-10: Ashido Mina

-11: Uraraka Ochako

-12: Kouji Kouda

-13: Satou Rikudou

-14: Asui Tsuyu

-15: Aoyama Yuga

-16: Sero Hanta

-17: Kaminari Denki

-18: Jirou Kyoka

-19: Hagakure Tooru

-20: Minoru Mineta

-Y con respecto a la expulsión… Era una farsa-hablo nuevamente el profesor

Al ambiente se torno silencioso por un segundo, hasta que después estallo en exclamaciones del tipo ¿¡QUE!? O ¿¡COMO!?

-Si, era solo una farsa, solo para que se tomaran mas enserio esto-Decía el profesor embozando una sonrisa burlona

Las reacciones fueron distintas, aunque la gran mayoría compartía la de sorpresa al ser engañados de esa forma, otros como la de Iida, que se sentía muy ofendido por ver como un profesor de la UA usaba una estrategia tan rastrera como esta, mientras que Yaoyorozu lo señalaba como algo obvio

Por su parte Mineta esta llorando de alegría, se había salvado de una buena si resultaba verdad que al que obtuviera el peor puntaje seria expulsado

-Bien, todos vayan a cambiarse, aun queda mucho por hacer, no hay tiempo que perder-Finalizo Aizawa para acto seguido dirigirse de nuevo hacia las instalaciones de UA

-Por cierto, Midoriya-Se dirigió hacia uno de sus alumnos el profesor

Este se encontraba pensativo todavía estando sentado en el suelo, mientras hablaba con Ochako que había decidido acompañarlo sentándose junto a el, luego paro su conversación con ella para dirigirla la vista hacia su profesor

-¿S-si?

-Ve a la enfermería para que la vieja te de algunos medicamento de stamina, vas a necesitar toda la energía necesaria para el ejercicio de mañana-

-¿La vieja? Supongo que se refiere a Recovery Girl-se dijo en su mente, mientras asentía

-Y otra cosa, si te atreves a ignorarme o a desobedecerme de vuelta, tu serás el primer expulsado de esta clase-

Ante esto el solo trago saliva, intentando que con ella se fuera la intimidación que Aizawa causaba, volvió a asentir lentamente para hacerle entender que estaba de acuerdo con eso

-Bien, todos ustedes, largo-finalizo el profesor para luego dirigirse hacia los edificios de la UA

-Parece ser el tipo de profesor exigente eh?-Comento Ochako estando a su lado

-S-si, bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa-Dijo intentando ponerse de pie, solo ver que todavía su cuerpo no era capaz de mantenerse de pie correctamente

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-Pregunto ella, viendo que Izuku todavía no era capaz de desplazarse por si mismo

-B-bueno, si no t-te importa…-Se habría negado al principio, pero si no era ella probablemente no lo ayudaría nadie

-¡Claro que no me importa! ¡Ven, apresurémonos!-Y de un movimiento rápido activo su Quirk en el, solo que esta vez en vez de llevarlo en forma de globo de helio ella lo sujeto primero agarrando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas con un brazo y con la otra la parte de la espalda, rodeando la parte de atrás de sus hombros, levantándolo en un perfecto estilo de bodas, solo que con los roles invertidos

Ante esto el solo parpadeo confundido, antes de darse cuenta en la comprometida posición en la que estaba

-H-hey, ¿¡que c-crees que haces!?-Pregunto el claramente confundido y avergonzado

-¿Como que que hago? ¡Te estoy llevando, como me pediste!-Dijo, señalando lo obvio

-S-si, ¡pero no así! Es vergonzoso…-Para colmo podía sentir la miradas de todos sobre el, además de que estaba ahí otra vez, ese aroma extrañamente agradable que con el tiempo se dio cuenta que provenía única y exclusivamente de ella, se sentía como un sucio pervertido cada vez que lo notaba, y se sentía aun peor al ver que le gustaba

-¿Entonces quieres que te baje?-Dijo ella en tono burlesco, de vez en cuando le gustaba jugar con las reacciones de su amigo, y aunque no lo llevaba así a propósito, ver como se incomodaba valía la pena

-S-solo llévame hasta la enfermería ¿si? Por favor-Dijo mientras escondía su cara con las manos, tratando de esconder el rubor que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, además del hecho de ser llevado en una posición incomoda, tendría que combatir con el impulso de no mirar directamente hacia el busto que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara, y para su mala (o buena suerte, dependiendo del tipo de persona que seas) ella no se dio cuenta de ello

-Esta bien esta bien, vamos ya-Y con paso firme, ella se dirigio hacia los edificios de la UA es busca de la enfermería de Recovery Girl mientras eran otra vez visto por la mayoría de estudiantes, algunos con confusión, algunos ajenos a los problemas que no son suyos y bueno, alguno que otro muerto de envidia

El resto del dia paso lo mas mundanamente posible, pues luego de ser llevado a la enfermería, el salón 1-A fue llevado a hacer un recorrido por todo el campus de la UA para que se familiarizaran con la academia, a pesar de que Aizawa había dicho de que esto no era mas que una perdida de tiempo

Luego de un tiempo las clases se dieron por finalizadas, y no había mas nada que hacer, asi que Izuku y Ochako decidieron irse juntos a casa, ahora que iban a la misma escuela, compartirían el mismo camino hacia la estación de trenes que los dejaría en sus respectivos hogares

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Midoriya?-Hablo una voz detrás de Izuku mientras que una mano tocaba su hombro, al girarse se percató que era el mismo chico con el que hablo en el salón antes de la prueba, Iida Tenya

-Eh oh si, ya me siento mejor-Respondió rápidamente el peliverde

-Ya veo…-Dijo acomodándose los lentes para proseguir-Solo quería disculparme por haberte dejado tirado de esa manera en la carrera de resistencia, no me di cuenta que te encontrabas mal-

-Oh, eso, no hay problema, la verdad es que ni yo me di cuenta de que tan cansado estaba…-respondió rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello

-¡Igualmente debes tener cuidado, Midoriya! No puedes sobre exigirte de esa manera-

-Es lo que siempre le digo, ¡pero no me escucha!-Hablo Ochako, intentando integrarse en la conversación

-Si si, lo se, pero tenia miedo de ser expulsado… No quería que mi primer dia en UA fuese el único-

Aunque no les parecía correcto el pasarse asi, entendieron perfectamente que era lo que el quería decir

Pronto los 3 siguieron conversando acerca de lo que les pareció su primer dia en UA, con Iida aun quejándose de que su profesor lo haya engañado de esa manera y Ochako preguntándose que harán mañana

Por su parte Izuku solo estaba feliz de haber conocido gente nueva, bueno, conoció a 1 sola persona, pero siempre se puede comenzar con algo, después de todo, no se puede aprender a caminar si no aprendes primero a gatear

Había sido un día bastante movido, pero bastante reconfortante a la vez, tal vez este sea el inicio de la mejor etapa de su vida, aunque eso el tiempo lo decidirá

Y así fue como finalizo su primer dia de clases en UA

* * *

 **No, no estoy muerto**

 **¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Pues yo si**

 **realmente no se que decir de este capitulo, ademas de que esta mas largo que la mierda, se supone que a partir del 2 iba a escribir y menos y aqui estoy, haciendo capitulos cada vez mas largos**

 **Solo espero que esto no resulte tedioso para nadie**

 **Y perdonen que me haya tardado tanto, pero bueno, soy un ser humano normal, y como ser humano tambien hago cosas de meros mortales, como vivir y esas mierdas**

 **Las criticas son siempre bienvenidas, no tengan miedo en dejarme sus opiniones tanto ya sea para hacerme saber que les gusto como para cagarse en mi existencia**

 **Sin mas que decir, me voy, y no se preocupen, a diferencia de este, el cap 5 estara hecho antes de que se den cuenta ;**

 **Cya**


	5. Heroes vs Villanos

-Entonces…-Dijo la castaña en un intento de iniciar una conversación

El peliverde a sentado a su lado solo la miro confundido mientras alzaba una ceja

Ambos se encontraban actualmente sentados en uno de los bancos de la estación de metro, esperando el tren que los dejaría en las estación mas cercana al complejo de apartamentos en los que ambos viven

Iida había los había estado acompañado, pero el tren que lo dejaba en la estación mas próxima a su residencia había llegado mucho antes, teniendo que separarse de ellos, pues por mucho que quisiera seguir conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros de clase el esperar 50 minutos para que llegue el próximo tren que le servía no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión

Y al parecer, con Tenya también se había ido las ganas de conversar de ambos, pues en el momento que se fue los 2 decidieron hacer cosas por su cuenta, estando Izuku anotando algunas cosas es un libreta de "Notas Sobre Héroes N.12" y Ochako revisando alguna que otra noticia en su teléfono móvil, dando paso al pequeño silencio que se había formado entre los 2, hasta que la castaña recordó el asunto pendiente que tenia con el peliverde desde esta mañana

-¿No crees que se te olvida algo?-Pregunto ella, tratando de hacerle recordar de lo habían hablado antes de llegar a su primer dia de clases

-¿Eh?-Dijo el, para acto seguido inspeccionar su gran mochila amarillo si de verdad se le había olvidado algo, solo para darse cuenta de que no le faltaba nada-No, no me falta nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Algo que se te haya olvidado decir tal vez?-Volvio a preguntar, ignorando la pregunta que se le había hecho, tal vez así se de cuenta de lo que ella estaba tratando de decir

-Emm… ¿Gracias por… haberme llevado a la enfermería?-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, recordando que no le había agradecido apropiadamente por haberlo llevado hasta allá, aunque lo haya hecho de esa forma tan bochornosa

-Bueno, también, pero no me refería a eso…-

-Que quieres decir?-

-¿Que acaso no recuerdas de los estabas hablando esta mañana?-

-¿Esta mañana?-Ante la pregunta se puso pensativo, pues con lo sucedido en el día apenas si podía recordar como se llamaba, hasta que al fin dio con lo que creía que Ochako se refería

-Oh, ya recuerdo, aun quieres escuchar la historia de mi infancia con Kacchan ¿no?-Ahora si que no tenia escapatoria, el tren que los dejaba cerca de sus respectivos apartamentos demoraría 30 minutos en llegar según el aviso dado por uno de los altavoces de la estación, aunque de todas maneras tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo

Uraraka solo asintió mientras guardaba su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila, pues quería poner la máxima atención posible

-B-bien, por donde comienzo…-Se preguntó a si mismo Izuku mientras pellizcaba du barbilla, como suele hacer cuando sobre-piensa las cosas

-¿Que tal por el principio?-

-... ¿Qué?-

-¡Pfffft! Nada nada, sigue porfavor-Decia Ochako mientras trataba de aguantar sus ataques de risas con la mano sobre la boca,

El gesto no fue pasado por alto para Izuku, y aunque iba comentar algo con respecto a eso al final se retractó, simplemente lo que tenia que decir no resultaba tan importante

-Como sea-Volvió otra vez a su mundo, hasta que porfin encontró las palabras con las cuales podría comenzar

-Veras… desde que tengo memoria conozco a Kacchan, éramos buenos amigos, solíamos jugar a Héroes y Villanos, ya sabes, cosas de niños-Comentaba mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cuello, aun recordaba muy bien como ellos solían jugar en la guardería en la que estaban

-Aww ¿enserio?-No se le pudo evitar venir a la mente la imagen de Izuku miniatura junto a Bakugo, usando toda la imaginación en este ultimo para verlo como un niño, pues realmente no lo conoció sino en el dia del examen de admisión

Ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que le surgieran dudad a ellas, si se supone que Izuku conoció a Bakugo mucho antes que a ella entonces ¿Porque nunca lo conoció a el de niño? No pudieron haber dejado de ser amigos el dia que la conoció, ¿o si?

-Pero espera, si eran tan buenos amigos ¿que fue lo que paso?-

-Justo a eso voy, la verdad es que, desde el dia que a Kacchan se le manifestó su Quirk el se volvió un poco mas… brusco-

-¿Mas brusco? ¿acaso lo era antes de conseguir su Quirk?-

-No mucho, pero tendía a ser muy instintivo a veces, aunque eso era mas por ser un niño que otra cosa, pero ahora que tenia Kosei se puso 10 veces peor-

-Ya me lo puedo imaginar, nada bueno puede salir de un niño buscapleitos mas un Quirk tan poderoso como lo es el de crear explosiones, pero ¿fue eso lo único que hizo que dejaran de ser amigos?

-De hecho, fue todo lo contrario, todos pensábamos que el era genial por tener un Kosei tan poderoso, por lo cual casi nadie se alejó de el, en realidad fue otro motivo lo que hizo que dejáramos de ser amigos…

-¿Y ese es…?-

-Mi Quirk, dejamos de ser amigos por culpa de mi Quirk-

-¿Tu Quirk? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes 2 por culpa de tu Quirk?-

-Bueno, si, fue en el dia que por fin conseguí mi particularidad, Kacchan se peleó con uno de los niños que aún no manifestaban Kosei de nuestra clase y pues… tuve que saltar a defenderlo-

-Actuando como héroe incluso desde niño eh?-

-Si… Aunque eso solo me traía problemas a mi, A Kacchan no le gustaba que los "extras" sin Quirk como yo en ese entonces los confrontara, así que siempre terminaba recibiendo una golpiza…-

-¿Qué? ¿Te molestaba a ti también? ¿Y nunca le dijiste a un adulto o maestro sobre eso?-

-¡C-claro que lo hice! ¡Muchas veces además! Pero parecía que no importara cuanto, el nunca aprendía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero se puso peor cuando por fin conseguí mi Kosei…-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-La misma situación de siempre, Kacchan se sobrepasó usando su Quirk en uno de nuestros compañeros y yo fui a defenderlo, solo que en el momento que íbamos a pelear mi Quirk salió de la nada y... –

-Y…?-

-L-lo lastime tanto que tuvo que ser llevado al hospital…-

-¿¡Al hospital!? ¿¡Que se supone que le hiciste!?-

-¿Q-que no deberías haberlo intuido ya? Digo, solo tu, mama y Kacchan conocen mi Quirk sabes?-

-¡Claro que lo se! Es solo que no creí que pudieras mandar a alguien al hospital con el-

-Si, es que desde que paso eso nunca mas me atreví y usar mi Quirk con todo contra una persona, no quería que se volviera a repetir la misma situación-

-Ya veo… ¿Fue entonces por eso que empezó a odiarte?-

-Ya lo hacía desde antes, pero si, desde ese día nos distanciamos más, solo se dirigía a mi cuando el quería pelear, se podría decir que paso de ser mi amigo a ser mi "rival"-

-Supongo que eso explica porque llegabas con partes del uniforme quemadas después de clase-

-¿Todavía recuerdas eso? Si fue hace años, Ochako-

-Tengo buena memoria aunque no lo parezca, o bueno, mejor que la tuya es~-

-¡Oh vamos! No fue mi culpa olvidar lo de esta mañana, hoy fue un día bastante agitado…-

-No es como si fuera solo hoy Deku, siempre has sido olvidadizo con todo, ¡la única razón por la que todavía no se te ha perdido la cabeza es porque la tienes puesta!-

-*sigh* Como sea, solo no le digas nada a Kacchan sobre nuestra conversación ¿si? Me matara si sabe que hablo de el a sus espaldas-

-Tampoco tenia pensado hacerlo, no quiero sonar grosera, pero por lo que contaste Bakugo-kun no parece ser alguien con el cual se pueda conversar bien…-

-Tomara algo de tiempo, pero ya te acostumbraras-

-Si tu lo dices…-

Pronto el sonido del acero chirriando se logró escuchar por toda la estación, tal parece que el tren que les servía para volver a casa por fin hizo acto de presencia

-¡Mira Deku-kun! ¡El tren! ¡Rapido, si nos damos prisa tal vez encontremos un par de asientos juntos!-

El peliverde apenas tuvo tiempo de guardar su libreta en su mochila antes de ser jalado de la mano por Ochako en dirección al tren y la multitud que los rodeaba, había sido un dia duro para ambos, no querían rematar teniendo que estar todo el viaje de pie, pues tendrían que guardar todas las fuerzas para lo que se avecinaba

* * *

 **Al Siguiente Dia, En el Salón 1-A**

Dentro del salón solo se podía escuchar el bullicio inentendible producto de las diferentes conversaciones de los alumnos, algunos tratando de conocerse mejor y otros dialogando sobre cosas varias, hasta que por fin su profesor de aula. Aizawa Shouta decidió aparecerse, haciendo que las diferentes conversaciones cesaran al instante, pues al ver como en la practica del día anterior amenazo a uno de ellos con expulsión lo mejor seria no darle muchos problemas

-Buenos *yawn* días-Saludo sin mas el profesional

-¡Buenos días, sensei!-Comentaron al unisono todos los estudiantes, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacerlo

-No me gusta perder el tiempo, asi que ser directo, por mucho que este sea el departamento de héroes, UA sigue siendo una escuela, por lo que recibirán clases comunes y corrientes como el departamento de estudios generales-Comentó Aizawa mientras repartía un monto de papeles al primer pupitre de cada fila-Tomen uno y pasen el resto a su compañero atrás suyo, ese será su horario-

-¡Aizawa-sensei!-Dijo un chico de pelo rubio con lo que parecía ser una marca de un rayo color negro en el, mientras alzaba la mano-¿Qué se supone que sea la asignatura "Entrenamiento Basico de Héroes"? No recuerdo que estuviese en mi antigua escuela-Decia mientras miraba el papel con el horario escrito en el, viendo que "Entrenamiento Basico de Heroes" tocaba justo en las clases de la tarde

-… ¿Lo dices enserio, Kaminari? ¿Qué acaso el nombre no lo explica por si solo? Es la asignatura que los diferencia del Departamento de Estudios Generales, ahí aprenderán todo lo necesario para volverse héroes…-

Tan pronto como termino de formular la pregunta Aizawa se pudo escuchar como algunos estudiantes contenían sus risas, haciendo que el joven ahora identificado como Kaminari se sintiera como un tonto por preguntar algo que al parecer era mas que obvio

-Silencio-Comento Aizawa mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos y a la vez su cabello empezara a levitar, al parecer tratando de verse lo mas intimidante posible

Cosa que funciono, pues las leves risas amortiguadas dejaron de sonar la instante

-Bien, antes de comenzar con el horario establecido, tengo la obligación de hacerles saber sobre esto-Dijo sin mas el profesor para sacar del saco de dormir una sola hoja de papel en la que se podía leer un listado con algunos nombres-Aquí están sus resultados del Examen de Admisión-

-¿De verdad es necesario que nos haga saber nuestros resultados, sensei? Creo que ya todos deberían saber los puntajes que obtuvieron gracias a la carta enviada por la UA-Comento levantándose de su asiento Iida, pues se supone que en las cartas que todos recibieron se les informo sobre los puntajes obtenidos en dicha prueba

-Exacto, pero realmente no hacemos esto para que sepan cuantos puntos sacaron, sino para que sean conscientes de como lo hicieron en comparación de los demás y se den cuenta del camino que deberán recorrer para estar al día, por supuesto esto no surtirá efecto en aquellos que ya están en la cima, pero eso no es motivo para perder el enfoque-Termino de explicar el profesional para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Midoriya y Bakugo, pues a ellos 2 se refería con "estar en la cima" ya que fueron los 2 estudiantes mas destacados, con 80 y 77 puntos respectivamente

Un chasquido con la lengua fue lo único que hizo Bakugo al ser indirectamente mencionado, mientras que Izuku solo desvió su mirada a sus pies, tratando de ignorar la existencia de Aizawa

-Como sea, dejare esto por acá, siéntanse libres de verificar su rendimiento sin formar escándalos-Fue lo único que dijo el profesional antes de pegar el listado con cinta en la pared, justo al lado del tablero para acto seguido adentrarse en su saco de dormir

Ignorando el pedido de su profesor, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes salieron disparados desde sus asientos hasta la pared en donde se encontraba, formando un gran alboroto, aunque gracias a que Aizawa es alguien de sueño pesado este no se dio cuenta de nada

-¡Oh si! ¡Estoy entre los 3 primeros!-Comento alguien de entre el bulto de personas que estaban amontonados frente a la hoja con los resultados, la cual al verificar el nombre del 3 lugar se puede ver que se trataba de Eijiro Kirishima

-¡Hey miren! ¡Ese chico llego hasta el 2 puesto sin ningún punto de rescate!-Exclamo una voz femenina también del bulto de personas, solo que esta parecia provenir mas específicamente de un uniforme flotante

Mas temprano que tarde esta afirmación le cayo como balde de agua fría a Katsuki, ya que aunque sabia perfectamente que no gano ningún punto de rescate, el hecho de que haya quedado segundo le parecía imperdonable

-¡¿Que?! ¡Déjenme ver!-Exclamo el rubio ceniza desde su asiento, a la vez que salta de este y se dirigía hacia la multitud que todavía seguía viendo sus resultados

Forcejeo un poco, pero logro colocarse lo mas cerca posible de la pared en donde esta colgado, solo para apreciar que efectivamente, su nombre aparecía en el 2 lugar, el hecho de haber sido sobrepasado por apenas 1 sola persona no seria tan malo si no fuera porque fue _el_ quien lo hizo

-¿¡Deku!? ¿¡En primer lugar!?-Exclamo con sangre hirviendo Bakugo mientras que sus palmas se volvían de un color amarillo brillante, casi humeando de calor, no era posible que de entre todos el haya sido el único capaz de sobrepasarlo

El mencionado que se encontraba a unos pasos de la multitud se vio sorprendido por la repentina exclamación de su apodo, para su mala suerte, esta vez no provenia de Ochako

-¿¡Que clase de trucos baratos usaste, Deku!?-Exclamo nuevamente con furia Bakugo, que ya se encontraba en dirección del peliverde al parecer listo para soltarle una de sus explosiones en la cara, hasta que…

De la nada varios pliegues de lo que parecía ser cinta lo amarraron desde la cintura hasta la cabeza, imposibilitando el moverse

-Uso el truco de vencer al robot de 0 puntos si es eso a lo que te refieres, ahora, será mejor que te calles, no me dejas dormir-Era Aizawa, que dentro del saco de dormir en el que todavía estaba salían las cintas que mantenían atado a Bakugo

La afirmación fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para disipar el bullicio que provocaban los estudiantes que aun seguían verificando sus resultados, ¿Acaso alguien fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a aquella gran maquina de guerra? ¿Y si es así entonces como lo hizo?

Bakugo también estaba tan o mas impresionado como lo estaban todos los demás, no porque hubiese visto al robot punto 0 como un muro imposible de escalar, sino porque le resultaba imposible pensar que alguien como Deku pudiera haberle plantado cara, cuando el era mas miedoso y cobarde que un niño perdido en el bosque

Poco después el agarre de las cintas sobre Bakugo se fue aflojando, dejándolo libre

-Estos niños de hoy en dia-Fue lo que se alcanzó a escuchar por parte de Aizawa antes de que se volviera a dormir

Izuku aprovechó el momento de confusión que Aizawa creo con lo que había dicho para dirigirse de nuevo a su asiento, todo con movimientos rígidos y torpes, puesto que el ver como su "rival" se dirigía a el a paso lento lo mato de miedo por dentro

Luego de unos segundos de silencio todos comenzaron a reaccionar, siendo una de sus primeras reacciones el ir directo hacia el peliverde que había quedado primero en la prueba de admisión

Pronto preguntas comenzaron a bombardear a Izuku, siendo incluso muchas mas que cuando hizo la prueba de fuerza de agarre el día anterior, ni siquiera dándole tiempo para intentar responderlas

-¡Suficiente!-Era otra vez Aizawa, haciendo la misma táctica de intimidación de volver sus ojos color rojo sangre a la vez que hacia levitar su pelo

En tan solo segundos ya todos se encontraban en sus asientos, no quiero ganarse problemas con su profesor

-Como sea, Mic no debería tardar en llegar para comenzar con sus clases de ingles, por lo que me ire, lo veré mañana–Y asi mismo, se salió de su saco de dormir y se dirigió a la salida, coincidiendo con la entrada de Hizashi Yamada, mejor conocido por su nombre de héroe "Present Mic"

-¡Muy bien clase! Are you ready?!-Exclamo el recién llegado

Tal vez no tanto como el día anterior, pero hoy también seria un dia pesado para todos los estudiantes

Las primeras clases antes de la hora del receso pasaron con la máxima mundanidad posible, para el desconcierto de algunos, ¿quien diría que la UA podría ser tan aburrida como una escuela promedio?

Luego de su excitante travesía a través del mundo de del lenguaje extranjero, la filosofía y las matemáticas llego por fin la hora del receso

Servidos por el héroe cocinero: Lunch-Rush los estudiantes degustaron de sus almuerzos, mientras estaban sentados en pequeños grupos de 6 en sus mesas

O esa era la idea, pues los más curiosos se arremolinaron alrededor de la mesa en la que estaba Midoriya, pues aun tenían preguntas que por las circunstancias no pudieron ser resueltas en su momento

Obviamente esto tomo desprevenido a Izuku, no era algo de todos los días que un gran numero de personas se interesaran en saber sobre ti, por lo menos no siendo alguien común y corriente como era el

Le costó al principio por culpa de su timidez, pero al final logro responder las dudas que tenían sobre el, siendo las más comunes "¿Que tipo de particularidad tienes?", "¿Como lograste vencer al robot de 0 puntos?" y "Como funciona tu Kosei" hasta que el sonido de la campana dio el aviso de que la hora del almuerzo termino

A diferencia de las clases de la mañana, las clases de la tarde parecían ser mas interesantes, pues contaba con asignaturas nunca antes vistas, siendo algunas de ellas "Ciencia sobre las Particularidades", "Reglamentos y Leyes sobre los Quirks" y la ya anteriormente mencionada "Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes"

-¡Yo… estoy aquí! ¡Pasando a través de la puerta como una persona normal!-Exclamo alguien desde la puerta, abriéndola bruscamente y apersonado se pasando (como el lo había dicho) a través de ella

-¡Oh! ¡Los rumores eran ciertos! ¡All Might es profesor en la UA!-comento desde su asiento el chico con los codos atrofiados, Sero Hanta

-Ese es su traje de la Era de Plata, ¿no?-Dijo la chica rana, Asui Tsuyu

-Su estilo es tan impresionante que no puedo soportarlo…-Menciono un chico rubio que destacaba por poseer una gran cola, Ojiro Mashirao

Eran cosas que comentaban algunos estudiantes mientras que All Might se dirigía hacia el frente de su clase

Y no era para menos, era el héroe numero 1 de Japón el que les va a enseñar a como ser héroes, lo cual en los estudiantes provoco diferentes reacciones como asombro, entusiasmo, sorpresa y alguno que otro de indiferencia

Y luego estaba Izuku, que le faltaba nada para caer desmayado, puede que ya lo haya visto en persona antes, pero el verlo de nuevo simplemente causo el mismo impacto que antes

-¡Yo seré quien les enseñe "Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes"! Que como bien su nombre dice, aprenderán lo primordial de ser yo, ¡Un héroe! Pero dejemos las explicaciones para otro día, ¡esto es lo que vamos a hacer hoy!-Acto seguido saco de quien sabe donde un pedazo de cartón blanco que literalmente ponía…

-¡¿"Entrenamiento de Combate"!?-comentaron todos al unísono, algunos en forma de duda y otros mas como exclamación

-Exacto, y para ello, van a usar… ¡estos!-Y con la ayuda de un control remoto, el profesional mostro como de la pared sobresalían algunas hileras verticales con lo que parecían ser varios maletines enumerados del 1 al 20-¡Sus trajes de héroe!-

Tan pronto como el profesional les hizo saber que podrían usar los trajes que mandaron a hacer, salieron disparados hacia las hileras verticales en donde se alojaban estos, todos menos 1

-Esto… ¿All Might-sensei?-Dijo Izuku acercándose a su maestro en vez de ir a buscar el maletín con su traje de héroe

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo, Midoriya Shonen?-

-N-nada en r-realidad, s-solo me p-preguntaba si tu… Si tu…-

-¿Si yo que? No te escucho, jovencito-Hablo All Might agachándose e intentando oir con una sola oreja ayudada por su mano lo que tenia que decir su estudiante

-¡S-si tu podrías por favor firmarme un autógrafo!-Exclamo de la nada Izuku, sosteniendo con sus manos un marcador y su libreta sobre héroes, justo en la pagina en donde tenia todo tipo de información sobre All Might

-¡Haha! ¡Por su puesto que puedo! ¡No me hago llamar "All Might" por nada! ¿sabes?-Comento el profesional agarrando el marcador y el cuaderno para cumplir la peticion

-… ¿Eh?-

-¿Entiendes? Porque "All Might" vendría significando "Todo Podria", y tu preguntaste si "podría" firmarte un autógrafo-

-…-

-*Ehem* Ve a cambiarte, anda-Respondió ante el silencio incomodo sin mas el símbolo de la paz, devolviéndole el cuaderno ya firmado como "All Might"

-E-esta bien, ¡M-muchas gracias! ¡Voy a proteger este cuaderno con mi vida! ¡L-lo juro!-Acto seguido fue en busca de su traje de héroe para luego ir a los vestidores

* * *

 **Minutos mas tarde, en Ground Beta**

-Dicen que puedes saber como es una persona por como viste, pero ahora, ¡Ustedes no serán nada mas que héroes! ¡Estan listos, cigotos?-Y esperando su llegada en la entrada principal, All Might les dio la bienvenida a su modo a sus estudiantes ahora ya con sus trajes de héroes, algunos con un estilo minimalista como el del pequeño Mineta, el cual solo consta de un traje de cuerpo completo morado con una capa amarilla, y otros algo mas extravagantes, como la armadura tipo caballería de Iida Tenya

-¡E-esperen!-se logro escuchar desde lo profundo de la entrada, al parecer algunos todavía no había llegado

Tal parece que la voz provenía de Izuku, que fue el ultimo en llegar de entre todos los estudiantes que ya se encontraban con All Might

Con respecto al traje de Izuku, este constaba de un simple atuendo de cuerpo completo color verde esmeralda, con rodilleras color negro y coderas que marcaban el final de las mangas, dejando su antebrazo expuesto, también traía un tipo de mascara con lo que parecía ser orejas de conejo sobre ella y un bozal

-¿Eh? ¿Deku? ¿Eres tu? ¡Que traje tan genial! ¡Se ve muy practico!-Comento Uraraka mientras se ponía el casco de su traje

-¿Ochako? ¡W-wow!-Logro decir Izuku antes de sentir como su cara se quemaba lentamente

-Debí haber sido mas especifica con el traje que quería, al final me dieron uno tipo spandex, es vergozoso…-Y no era para menos pues teniéndolo puesto este se pegaba casi perfectamente a su cuerpo, para la mala suerte de Izuku, que le incomodaba a mas no poder

-Muy bien, todos acérquense, ¡es hora de comenzar con el combate de entrenamiento!-Exclamo el profesional llamando la atención de todo el mundo

-¡Sensei! ¿No es este uno de los lugares de la prueba de admisión? ¿Acaso vamos a hacer batallas urbanas denuevo?-Pregunto Tenya

-Si y no, veras Iida Shonen, iremos 2 pasos adelante, esta vez, ¡vamos a hacer combates bajo techo!-

-¿Bajo techo?, pero ¿porque?-Esta vez la pregunta provenía del estudiante mas alto de toda la clase 1-A, Shouji Mezo

-¡Simple! Puede que en su mayoría las noticias sobre villanos se lleven a cabo al aire libre, pero es en los espacios cerrados donde los villanos mas inteligentes hacen sus ataques, es por ello que este ejercicio se dará de esta manera, ¡para aprender a como lidiar con villanos en espacios reducidos! Es por eso también que para darle un poco mas de realismo, serán ustedes quienes combatan entre si en equipos de 2 siendo Héroes o Villanos, en lugar de usar robots de pelea-

-¿Sin entrenamiento previo?-comento Asui

-¡Este será el entrenamiento previo! Ahora, decidiremos los equipos, y para eso, ¡lo haremos por lotería!-

Dicho esto, el profesional se dispuso a formar los equipos, quedando de esta forma

Equipo A: Uraraka Ochako y Momo Yaoyorozu

Equipo B: Shouji Mezo e Iida Tenya

Equipo C: Mineta Minoru y Sero Hanta

Equipo D: Bakugo Katsuki y Todoroki Shouto

Equipo E: Ashido Mina y Yuga Aoyama

Equipo F: Rikudo Satou y Kouji Kouda

Equipo G: Jirou Kyoka y Kaminari Denki

Equipo H: Tokoyami Fumikage y Tsuyu Asui

Equipo I: Ojiro Mashirao y Tooru Hagakure

Equipo J: Eijiro Kirishima e Izuku Midoriya

-¡Hey! ¡Midoriya! ¡Por aquí!-Llamo el pelirojo a Izuku, identificándolo fácilmente gracias a que lo logro conocer durante el receso de hoy

-Oh, tu eres Kirishima-kun ¿no? Me alegro de tenerte como compañero de equipo!-Respondió Izuku a su llamado, no lo conoció tanto como quiso, pero por como hablaba y actuaba podría decir que Kirishima era una persona agradable

-Si, a mi también, demos lo mejor si?-Finalizo el pelirojo ya estando al lado de Izuku

"Uhum" fue lo único que respondió Izuku mientras asentía y en su cara se formaba una mirada de determinación

-¡Bien! Ahora con los equipos ya decididos explicare de que tratara el ejercicio-Y sacando lo que parecía una chuleta, continuo-Ahora, escuchen atentamente, la situación se dará de esta manera, en algún lugar del campo de batalla, los villanos tendrán un arma nuclear escondida en alguna parte de esta, y es trabajo de los héroes encontrarla y desactivarla antes de que el tiempo acabe, para que los héroes ganen, tendrán que encontrar la bomba para desactivarla, o en su defecto, atrapar a los villanos para acabar con su maligno plan, y para los villanos, ganaran si logran atrapar a los héroes, o también si el tiempo limite se acaba, alguna pregunta?-

-¿Como se supone que se decidira si un contrincante estara atrapado o no?-Pregunto Iida Tenya

-Buena pregunta, Iida Shonen, se sabra si un contrincante estara atrapado o no si lo envuelves con... ¡esto!-Hizo mencion el profesional, sacando de quien sabe donde (de nuevo) un royo de cinta-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Con un silencio fúnebre, los estudiantes respondieron, dando a entender que quedo clara la explicación

-¡Bien, entonces, veamos quien son los primeros en competir!-

Y sacando 2 balotas de 2 cajas diferentes que ponían "Villanos" y "Héroes" respectivamente, revelo los equipos que se van a enfrentar primero, siendo estos el equipo J como los villanos y el equipo D como los héroes

Tenia que ser una broma, ¿no? De los 9 equipos con los que le pudo haber tocado enfrentarse el equipo de Izuku, justamente lo pusieron contra el probablemente mas problemático para el, pues, en primer lugar, estaba Kacchan, que sabia mejor que nadie como enfrentarlo en combates 1 contra 1, y luego estaba Todoroki, el chico que entro a UA por recomendación, que había demostrado un gran poder y que además había arrasado con todos en la prueba de aprehensión de Quirks

-¡Esta decidido! Todos los demás vayan al cuarto de vigilancia, mientras que ustedes 4, síganme, les indicare donde se van a enfrentar-Exigio All Might para dar inicio con el primer combate

-¡Buena suerte, Deku-kun!-Hablo la castaña antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia el cuarto de vigilancia, pues el lo iba a necesitar, ya que al enterarse de la relación de su amigo el peliverde con el chico Bakugo, sabia que probablemente se estaría muriendo de miedo por dentro

Por su parte este solo le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa mientras decía algo que no logro escuchar, aunque sta lo interpreto como "gracias" o algo similar

Y a paso firme, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia el salón de vigilancia, mientras que los integrantes de los equipo siguieron al profesional hasta uno de los edificios que constituían Ground Beta

-Muy bien, ¡aquí es!-Exclamo el profesional-Ahora, en este escenario, los villanos estarán dentro del edificio, preparándose, mientras que los héroes entraran al cabo de 5 minutos, métanse en el respectivo papel que se les dio y no tengan miedo de lastimarse, es un ejercicio de practica después de todo, aunque si las cosas se salen de control, intervendré, de acuerdo?-

-¡Hai!/Hai…-respondieron los 4 al unísono, siendo las respuesta del Midoriya y Kirishima mas enérgicas y las de Bakugo y Todoroki mas indiferentes

-¡Asi me gusta! Ahora, Midoriya y Kirishima Shonen, adéntrese en el edificio, Bakugo y Todoroki Shonen, esperen acá hasta que se les de el aviso para comenzar-Dicho esto, el profesional de un gran salto se alejó del lugar, dejando a los 4 jóvenes solos

Y haciendo caso, los villanos entraron en el edificio, en busca del arma nuclear que deberán proteger, hasta que la encontraron en el 5 piso, justo en la habitación del fondo

-No me hace mucha ilusión ser el villano, pero supongo que no puedes tener todo en esta vida, ¿eh?-Comento Kirishima tratando de iniciar una conversación en lo que se acababan los 5 minutos

-S-s-si, s-supongo que t-t-tienes raz-zon-Fue lo único que logro decir Izuku, mientras tenia la vista perdida en la replica de bomba nuclear que debería proteger

-¿Te pasa algo, Midoriya? Parece que viste un fantasma-O algo incluso peor, en su cara se podría ver el miedo absoluto, casi que parecía de terror y pnaico

-N-no, no es e-eso, es solo que estoy algo n-nervioso, es t-todo-Comento el recordando algunas de las peleas que tuvo contra su ahora contrincante en la escuela primaria, cuando este empezó a sobrepasarlo

-Oh vamos, no hay razón para estar nervioso por esto, es solo una practica-Intento tranquilizarlo el pelirrojo

-No es s-solo por eso, estoy nervioso por c-contra quienes vamos a p-pelear-Ahí estaban otra vez, los recuerdos de su antiguas peleas no paraban de asediarlo

-Ahora que lo mencionas... Si, esos tipos se ven fuertes, en especial ese chico Bakugo, tiene un Quirk bastante poderoso-Dijo recordando el momento en el que Katsuki lanzo la pelota de softbol, haciendo una demostración de su devastador poder

-Si, de verdad que lo es…-

-¡Pero eso no importa! Tu también tienes un Quirk bastante fuerte ¿no es asi? ¡Lograste vencer a un robot de 0 puntos con el después de todo!

-S-si, bueno… costo al principio, pero al final lo logre vencer…-Aun podía recordar la sensación que sintió al usar su Quirk con todas sus fuerzas en el, por poco terminaba en el piso

-Bueno, por lo menos pudiste vencerlo, con un Quirk como el mío no hubiese podido nunca, no es tan genial como me gustaría…-

-Y-yo creo que es genial, serviría muy bien para proteger a los demás ¿no?-

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¡Gracias hombre, de verdad!-

-¡N-no hay de q-que! Ahora, tal vez debamos pensar una estrategia, aunque será difícil, no solo Kacchan es fuerte, Todoroki también será un problema, si los 2 deciden atacar al mismo tiempo probablemente perdamos, pero si puedo tan siquiera dejar fuera de combate a 1 podríamos ganar, aunque esta el inconveniente Kacchan sabe muy bien como evitar que lo toque, y Todoroki probablemente me congele si lo llegase a tocar también, por lo que…-

-Midoriya, para ya, por favor, me estas incomodando-

-¡L-lo siento! Es solo que de verdad quiero ganar, y demostrarle a Kacchan que lo puedo vencer-

-¿Vencerlo? ¿Por qué estas tan desesperado por vencer a alguien que acabas de conocer hacer 1 día?

-N-no lo conocí hace 1 dia, hemos sido ami… conocidos desde mucho antes, y desde siempre ha estado por encima de mi en todo, esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarle que le puedo ganar-

-Ya veo… ¿Rivales, no? Aun así, no pelearas tu solo, somos equipo ¿recuerdas? ¡Por lo menos inclúyeme en tu plan!-

-Si si, lo sé, también estuve pensando en una estrategia en la que participas, pero depende mucho de una parte de mi Quirk que todavía no he perfeccionado…-

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Ya falta poco para que se acaben los 5 minutos, es ¡todo o nada!-

-B-bien, escucha atentamente, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…-

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, a las afueras del edificio**

Como si fueran un par de sordo-mudos, ni Bakugo y Todoroki se inmutaron a mediar palabra, cada uno estaba leyendo el panfleto con los planos del edificio como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que uno finalmente decidió dar el primer paso

-Bakugo-Llamo el chico con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta de hielo

-¿Eh?-Respondió Katsuki separando la vista de los planos del edificio

-¿Hay algún plan que tengas en mente?-Pregunto el, después de todo, la comunicación es primordial en este tipo de ejercicios

-¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que lo tengo, maldición! ¡Entrare ahí, destrozare al bastardo de Deku y al otro tipo de pelo puntiagudo y ganare!-Concluyo con un poco de malicia en su voz el

-…-Se quedó sin palabras Todoroki

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tienes algún problema con lo que dije!?-

-De hecho si, si que lo tengo, es un plan bastante ridículo, solo dijiste lo obvio pensando que lo puedes lograr tu solo-

-¡Y lo voy a hacer! ¡No necesito la ayuda de un "recomendado" para ganarle a ese par de idiotas!-

-*sigh* ¿Por lo menos tienes un plan de respaldo?-

-¡Ha! ¡Como si lo necesitara! ¡Solo quédate aquí, chico termostato, y mira como acabo con ellos-

-Mas bien tu deberías ser el que se quede quieto, con un plan tan absurdo como ese no es posible que ganemos-

-¿¡Y acaso tu tienes uno mejor, bastardo mitad-mitad!?-

-Si, si lo tengo, si congelo el edificio, tal vez los congele a ellos también, dejándolos inmovilizados para poder obtener la bomba-

-¿Qué? ¿Congelar? ¡Y una mierda! ¡El frio hace que mis explosiones sean mas débiles! ¡Ni te atrevas a congelar nada!-

-Si queremos ganar entonces esta será nuestra mejor alternativa, este ejercicio no es la gran cosa, pero no me permitiré perder…-

-¡Ya te dije que no! Yo mismo me encargare de esos 2 sin ningún problema, tu puedes quedarte a ver ¡pero sin estorbar!-

-Me temo que eso no va a pasar, Bakugo-

-¿Estas retándome acaso, bastardo?-

-Lo que trato de decir es qu-No pudo terminar lo que tenia que decir, pues el sonido de la estatica lo interrumpio de repente

-¡Bien, ahora! ¡Empecemos con el entrenamiento de combate interno entre el equipo D y el equipo J!-Se logro escuchar por uno de los altavoces del edificio

* * *

 **3 Minutos antes, dentro de la sala de vigilancia**

-¿All Might-sensei?-Llamo uno de sus alumnos, al parecer una de las chicas por lo femenina que sonaba su voz

-¿Si, Yaoyorozu Shoujo?-Respondio el profesional mientras seguía leyendo su libro de "Hasta los mas grandes idiotas pueden convertirse en profesores"

-¿Esta bien que ellos hagan… eso?-Señalo la joven Yaoyorozu a una de las pantalla de las cámara de vigilancia, la cual se encontraba en el 4 piso y en la que se podía apreciar como Kirishima, con sus brazos endurecidos, hacia añicos varias de las paredes y pilares del edificio a punta de puñetazos, y luego transportaba los escombros de estas hacia la puerta que conectaba con las escaleras por las cuales se pueden subir a los diferentes pisos

Este levanto la mirada para ver que era lo que se refería su alumna, viendo exactamente lo mismo que ella

-Ello sabrán lo que hacen jovencita, ¡no tiene nada por lo que preocuparse! Pero aun asi, me causa curiosidad que estarán tramando…-Comento el símbolo de la paz, debía haber una razón para dañar la estructura con la que se supone deben usar como escondite

Y a si mismo, el profesor se dispuso a ver que era lo que tramaban los integrantes del equipo J, el cual uno de ellos, Kirishima para ser exactos, seguían rompiendo y llevando escombros hacia las escaleras, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, Midoriya se acerco a el y al monton de escombros que cubrían la puerta, para poco después, poner su palma en ellos y en menos de 3 segundos pasar de ser escombros a convertirse en una pared que tapaba perfectamente el marco de la puerta, impidiendo para cualquiera pasar por ella

-Con que era eso, estan haciendo barricadas para evitar la infiltración del enemigo…-Penso para si mismo All Might mientras veía como Midoriya seguía "creando" paredes para tapar las diferentes ventanas del edificio con ayuda de unos escombros que traía Kirishima

Pronto, el par de villanos se dirigieron hacia el 5 piso e hicieron lo mismo, Kirishima rompió algunas paredes y pilares del piso y Midoriya los reparaba, solo que cambiándolas de posición para que sellaran las entradas y ventanas del piso

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de que podemos hacer esto, Midoriya? Se supone que debemos usar el edificio como escondite, no destrozarlo, ¿sabes?-Dijo Kirishima mientras rompía los pilares del cuarto donde se encontraba la bomba con ayuda de su Quirk

-La verdad es que no, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, tenemos que defender la bomba a toda costa, y esto nos va a ayudar-Explico Izuku mientras llevaba los escombros del pilar que destrozo Kirishima anteriormente hacia la única puerta del cuarto, dejándolos en el suelo para luego repararlos de forma que creara una pared que tapo perfectamente la entrada-Bien, no creí que funcionaria, pero al parecer puedo crear estructuras nuevas a partir de escombros dañados si me imagino bien que es lo que quiero-Pensó para si mismo Izuku, mientras utilizaba su Quirk de nuevo en la pared, reforzándola para que resista un poco mas de lo normal

-¿Pero no crees que es un poco desventajoso encerrarnos de esta manera? ¿Qué haremos si logran entrar? ¿Saltar por la ventana?-Pregunto el pelirojo, pues con la pared ya hecha, no había ninguna salida mas allá de la anteriormente mencionada ventana

-Bueno, estuve pensando en eso, y nuestra mejor alternativa seria…-Hizo una pausa el para agacharse a tocar el suelo con su palma, destrozándolo en una circunferencia de 1 metro de diámetro que conectaba con el piso de abajo-crear una salida, como esta ¿vez?-Señalo el la circunferencia que hizo en el suelo, para poco después cerrarla reparándola con su Quirk

-Espera, ¿siempre pudiste hacer eso? ¿Por qué me pediste que rompiera las paredes cuando tu podías perfectamente?-Pregunto algo indignado Kirishima, pues se sintió usado

-B-bueno, te pedi que lo hicieras solo para evitar que yo llegase a mi limite, ya que si hubiese sido yo solo seguramente me hubiera quedado sin energías para pelear…-Respondio un poco avergonzado Izuku, prácticamente le estaba contando su debilidad

-Mmm, entiendo, supongo que entre mas fuerte sea el Quirk, mas costoso será usarlo-

-Si… tienes mucha razón-

-¡Bien, ahora! ¡Empecemos con el entrenamiento de combate interno entre el equipo D y el equipo J!-Se logró escuchar por algunos de los alta voces que se encontraban dentro y fuera del edificio, al parecer siendo All Might el dueño de la voz

-¿Y-ya pasaron los 5 minutos?-Se preguntó incrédulo Izuku-¡Eso fue rápido!-

-Como sea, ¡hay que hacer esto!-Exclamo Kirishima mientras endurecia sus brazos, y se ponía en una posición de pelea

-¡Espera Kirshima-kun! ¡H-hay algo que quiero hacer!-Llamo Izuku mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Kirishima

-¿Qué es. Midori-Pronto, por el hombro por donde estaba siendo tocado, el portador del Quirk de Endurecimiento sintió como una calidez se extendia desde ese punto y pasaba por todo su cuerpo, envolviéndolo completamente, como si fuera una manta milagrosa que te podría proteger de cualquier cosa

-¿Q-que es esto? Nunca he tenido esta sensación antes… se siente… ¡Genial! ¿Fuiste tu, Midoriya?-Pregunto el girandose para estar frente a frente con el peliverde

-S-si, es otro de los usos de mi Quirk, pensé que ya que somos equipos podría ayudarte de esta manera-Respondio Izuku mientras aun seguía usando su Quirk en el, mas concretamente el Z1

-¿Enserio? De verdad agradezco la ayuda, pero… ¿que es lo que hace?-

-B-bueno, tiene una explicación mas larga, pero en teoría, te estoy mejorando, pues Quirk además de debilitar a las personas también me permite mejorar los atributos físicos de estas-

-¿Atributos físicos?

-S-si, cosas como tu fuerza, velocidad y entre otros serán aumentados gracias a mi Quirk-

-¿Eso significa que también puedes mejorar la regeneración de las personas? Ya sabes, para que las heridas sanen mas rápido y todo eso-

-Bueno… técnicamente si puedo, pero solo he llegado a curar pequeños moretones y arañazos, no tengo ni idea si podre curar por ejemplo roturas de huesos como lo hace Recovery Girl…-

-Igualmente es genial hermano, de verdad, puedes destruir tanto reparar objetos, ¡e incluso personas! ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer con ese Quirk?-

-Jeje… Si… bueno, yo diría qu-No pudo terminar ya que al parecer, de la nada, un frio abrasador llego a sus pies, y al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de que estaban congelados por lo que parecía ser hielo que llego atreves de una de las ventanas

-¿Eh? ¿Hielo? ¿Pero de donde?-Se pregunto Kirishima sintiendo también el frio de repente en sus pies-Como sea, ¡esto no me va a detener!-Y usando su endurecimiento en sus piernas, se movio bruscamente, librándose del hielo que lo mantenía pegado al suelo

-S-si, ¡a-a mi tampoco!-Y llevando sus manos a sus pies, uso el lado ofensivo de su Quirk en el hielo, haciéndo que se agriete y se desmorone en pequeños pedazos de hielo

-¡Bastardo! ¡Te dije que no usaras tu hielo! ¡Maldicion!-Se logro escuchar a alguien decir desde unos pisos mas abajo, siendo esta voz identificada mentalmente por Izuku como la de Kacchan

-¿Escuchaste eso? Ya deben estar cerca-Menciono Kirishima otra vez adoptando una posición de pelea

-S-si, ¿crees que deberíamos bajar?-Pregunto Izuku a la vez que usaba Z1 en si mismo, preparándose para un combate inminente

-No se, no creo que sea buena idea dejar a este grandote solo-Dijo el refiriéndose a la gran bomba que estaba detrás de ellos

-Yo también lo creo, pero con las barricadas que hemos puesto creo que solo las explosiones de Kacchan podrían romperlas, pues estoy seguro de que Todoroki con su hielo no puede golpear las estructuras, solo envolverlas en este-Menciono Izuku, al ver como el suelo y las paredes que estaban cubiertas de hielo no parecían estar dañadas

-Tal vez tengas razón, entonces, ¿debemos encargarnos de Bakugo primero?-Pregunto Kirishima

-Seria lo mas ideal en este momento-Sugirió el peliverde

Pronto, unas explosiones se lograron escuchar al parecer del piso de abajo, dando a entender de que los héroes ya llegaron hasta las partes bloqueadas con las barricadas

-Bien, veamos que tan mejorado estoy-Y de un gran golpe, Kirishima rompió el muro donde se supone estaba originalmente la puerta, mandando a volar unos metros los escombros producto del golpe

-¡Wow! ¡Eso se sintió genial! ¡Siento que podría pelear contra un ejercito y aun asi ganar!-

-Sera mejor que lo aproveches, Kirishima-kun, probablemente el efecto no dure mas de 8 minutos-Comento Izuku mientras pasaba por la abertura y a la vez la volvia a reparar para que no sea tan fácil llegar hasta la bomba, y no era para menos, a diferencia de el que puede usar el Z1 en si el tiempo que sea, si lo usaba en los demás este tendría un limite de tiempo, siendo 10 minutos el máximo que puede aplicar

-Eso es mas que suficiente para mi, ¡vamos!-Y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, corrió el pelirrojo, solo destruir el muro que habían creado anteriormente para evitar que llegaran los Heroes y llegar hacia las escaleras, yendo un piso mas abajo

-¡B-bien!-Respondió Izuku a nadie en particular, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, parando un segundo después de pasar para reparar nuevamente el muro que Kirishima tuvo que romper para seguir avanzando

Justamente al bajar por las escaleras Izuku se topo con Kirishima que estaba parado frente a la puerta de las escaleras del 4 piso, viendo directamente a sus 2 oponentes que se encontraban justo al otro lado del pasillo

-Ahí están-dijo simplemente el pelirojo, meintras volvia a endurecer ambos brazos

Izuku, que estaba atrás de Kirishima, también logro verlos, estaban ahí, inmóviles, hasta que la nada, una línea recta de estalactitas de hielo se dirigieron rápidamente al par

-¡Cuidado!-Fue lo que dijo Izuku poniéndose delante de Kirishima, mientras tenia totalmente extendido su brazo por delante de el, esperando que el hielo lo tocara primero

Fue entonces cuando lo toco que el hielo dejo de avanzar, y en lugar de eso, toda la hilera de hielo se rompió en un instante, esparciéndolo por todas partes

Ante esto Todoroki solo hizo un chasquido con la boca, en forma de molestia

Aunque gracias al ataque repentino, Bakugo vio una grieta que aprovecho para poder darle a Izuku con una de sus explosiones, asi que sobrevolando el pasillo por donde paso el hielo, se dirigio a gran velocidad hacia Izuku preparando su mano derecha con un golpe explosivo

-¡Muere!-Exclamo con ira Bakugo, lanzando una explosión en dirección a donde estaba Izuku, o esa era la idea

-¡Arriba de ti, Midoriya!-Exclamo Kirishima mientras se ponía enfrende Izuku, usando su endurecimiento desde la cintura para arriba, recibiendo la explosión de Bakugo

-¡Kirishima!-Exclamo Izuku al ver como el pelirojo recibía la explosión por el

-¡Esta bien, esto no es nada!-Dijo con entusiasmo el, mientras que el humo se disipaba y se veía como al parecer la explosión arruino en parte su traje de héroe, pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente bien

-Tsk-Fue lo único que dijo Bakugo al ver como una de sus explosiones no le hizo nada al tipo de peinado puntiagudo, asi que, por precaucion, lazo otra explosión directo a su cara, solo que esta no era para lastimar, sino para impulsarse hacia atrás

-Lo sabia, mis explosiones se están haciendo mas debiles, ¡y todo por tu maldita culpa!-Mascullo de la nada Bakugo, dirigiéndose a su compañero de equipo

-No ahora Bakugo, estamos en medio de una batalla…-

-¡Entonces se útil y usa tu maldito fuego! ¡Si hace frio no podre usar mi Quirk con todo!-

-No pienso hacer eso. En batalla… nunca usare mi izquierda-Dijo mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo

-¡Estan distraídos, es mi momento!-Penso para si mismo Izuku mientras se paraba, para acto seguido, dirigirse hacia el para con los brazos extendidos cada uno a un lado, como si se estuviera preparando para hacer un abraso

-¡Midoriya, espera!-Llamo Kirishima tomando carrera junto a Izuku, el no iba a ser el único que tendría un poco de acción

Y para la mala suerte de Izuku, sus oponentes escucharon como Kirishima lo llamo, echando a perder la distracción que ellos mismos se provocaron

-¿Conque el inútil de Deku busca pelea eh? ¡Entonces con mucho gusto te la daré!-Exclamo Bakugo mientras preparaba su mano derecha para lanzar otra explosión

-¡Muere!-Volvio a exclamar el, lanzando un derechazo contra Izuku, solo para ver que este se cubrió de el con sus 2 brazos y de un movimiento rápido, intento agarrar su brazo derecho, solo para que esto sea evitado por Katsuki lanzando otra explosión para mover su brazo mas rápidamente del agarrre de Izuku

-¡Mierda, estuve tan cerca esta vez!-Penso para si mismo Izuku, ahora no tenia caso atacar, ya sabían de su ataque sorpresa, hasta que…

De la nada, Kirishima logro acercarse, conectando un puño endurecido con la cara de Bakugo, tumbándolo al instante

-¡Esa va por la explosión a quemarropa!-Grito el pelirojo, de verdad le molestaban los ataques sorpresa

-Maldicion, es fuerte-Se dijo para si mismo Todoroki, que aunque no fue quien recibió el golpe de Kirishima, hasta el pudo sentir que fue doloroso, y previniendo que sea el siguiente, creo hielo desde su pie para congelar a los 2 del cuello a los pies

Cosa que logro con éxito, pues gracias a la corta distancia, el hielo llego rápidamente, envolviéndolo a los 2

-R-rayos, ¿en q-que momento?-pensaron al unisono ambos, estando sus pensamientos afectados por el frio

-Acabemos con esto ya-Dijo Todoroki mientras sacaba una cinta de su bolsillo, la misma que se tenia que usar para hacer entender que sus oponentes han sido capturados

-¡N-no pienso dejarte hacer eso!-Exclamo Izuku, que mas bien parecia que no sabia lo que decía, hasta que de la nada, el hielo que cubría su cuerpo se empezó a romper, y de el se empezaban a salir pequeñas líneas de gas grisáceo negro, siendo seguidas por una nube de color totalmente negro que salio desde dentro del hielo, haciéndolo quebrarse y liberándolo de el

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes veían toda la pelea desde el cuarto de vigilancia, algunos completamente asombrados, otros con total neutralidad el resto con algo de incomodidad, pues lo creas o no, era una batalla bastante feroz

-¡Ese tipo Midoriya es como una caja de sorpresas! No solo puede destruir y reparar cualquier cosa, sino que también puede crear ese humo raro!-Comento uno de los estudiantes, de gran altura y de labios gruesos, con un traje de héroe que se asemejaba al de un luchador de lucha libre, Rikudo Satou

-Como se esperaba de alguien que fue el primero en el examen de admisión-Menciono otro de los estudiantes, esta vez un poco mas bajo, aunque su cualidad mas destacable era que poseía una cabeza de ave, siendo su nombre Fumikage Tokoyami

-¡Vamos Deku-kun! _¡Tu puedes hacerlo!_ -Se gritaba Ochako mentalmente, viendo el momento en el que Izuku se libraba del hielo de Todoroki

-¡¿Pero qu-Era Todoroki, que ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que tenia que decir, pues dentro de la oscuridad donde se encontraba gracias al gas de Izuku, sintió el agarre de una mano en su antebrazo izquierdo, para luego sentir como rápidamente sus musculos sentían dolor instantáneo, y como la migraña y el dolor de estomago aumentaron repentinamente, dejándolo tirado en el suelo casi fuera de combate

-L-lo siento, pero yo t-tambien quiero ganar-Dijo Izuku, que había aprovechado el humo para hacer un ataque sorpresa a Todoroki, ya solo quedaba envolverlo en la cinta para hacer ver que fue capturado, asi que, sin ningún retraso lo hizo, con una mano empezó a envolverlo mientras que con la otra seguía usando su Quirk en el, cerciorándose de que no sea capaz de atacar

Aunque pronto tendría que parar, ya que al parecer Bakugo ya se recupero del golpe que recibió por parte de Kirishima, y al ver a Izuku descuidado vio la oportunidad perfecta para atacar

-¡Deberías prestarle atención a tus verdaderos oponentes, Deku!-Bocifero Katsuki mientras se impulsaba con sus explosiones hacia Midoriya, solo para otra vez ser interceptado por Kirishima

-¡Eso mismo debería decir yo de ti!-Hablo este ultimo, cubriendo a Izuku del chico con el Quirk de explosión

-¡Deja de entrometerte, Idiota!-Exclamo con furia Bakugo, para acto seguido empezar a solarte una sucesión de varias explosiones en diferentes partes del cuerpo a Kirishima, incluso las que no estaban endurecidas

-M-mierda-Maldijo el pelirrojo, podría estar físicamente mejor que de constumbre, pero las explosiones no es que sean algo fácil de resistir, por lo que al recibir explosiones en sus partes no endurecidas, que eran básicamente la cintura para abajo, flaqueo

-¡Kirishima-kun!-Exclamo Izuku ya habiendo amarrado completamente a Todoroki

-Todoroki-Shonen ha sido capturado, ¡por lo que de ahora en adelante no podrá participar en el combate!-Exclamo All Might por los alta voces, dando el aviso de que Todoroki esta oficialmente fuera de combate

Por su parte, Todoroki no pudo evitar maldecirse a si mismo en su mente, justo cuando hace unos momentos discutia con Bakugo por subestimar a sus rivales, este lo hizo con Izuku, y por no tomar todas las precauciones necesarias termino siendo superado por el anteriormente mencionado

-¡Bien, ahora podre acabar contigo yo solo, Deku!-Exclamo Bakugo terminando de ametrallar a Kirishima a base de explosiones

-L-lo siento, M-midoriya…-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Kirishima, antes de dejarse caer al suelo, al parecer no pudo soportar lo que apenas era un calentamiento para Bakugo

Ahora si que estaba en problemas, el entrenamiento paso de ser un 2 vs 2 a un 1 vs 1, mas específicamente un Deku vs Kacchan, y para la mala suerte de Izuku, el tenia las de perder, si no creaba una nueva estrategia, perdería como cuando peleaban antes

Hasta que se le ocurrió algo, un plan que podría dejar en jaque a Katsuki y hacerlo ganar

-S-si quieres vencerme, ¡a-antes alcánzame!-Y dicho esto, empezó a huir, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para ir pisos mas abajo, mientras que a la vezhacia salir el gas de su Quirk de su cuerpo, dañando levemente todo lo que lo rodea a medida que se moviera

-¿¡Qué!? Oye regresa aquí, ¡cobarde!-Empezó a seguirlo Katsuki, esta vez usando sus pies en vez de ir con sus explosiones para empezar a cargar su as, o mejor dicho, sus 2 "ases" bajo la manga

En lo que parecía ser la típica situación de el gato y el raton, Izuku fue bajando piso por piso hasta llegar al 2, mientras que Katsuki lo seguía de cerca pero a la vez mantenía su distancia, pues sabia perfectamente que si respiraba esa porquería que salía de Deku se debilitaría al instante

Llegando hasta el final del pasillo del 2 piso, Izuku se frenó, y se volteo para ver que efectivamente, Kacchan lo había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo, justo como quería

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste sin lugares a los cuales huir eh? ¡¿Qué esperas para pelear?!-Bocifero Katsuki, intentando intimidar, o por lo menos provocar a Izuku

-S-si peleo contra ti ahora, de esta f-forma, perderé, y no pienso volver a hacerlo, no más-Dijo mientras paraba de emanar humo y ponía una de sus manos en la pared, aparentemente para usarla de apoyo

-¿Y como piensas ganar sin pelear, nerd de mierda?-Dijo mientras preparaba un par de explosiones en sus manos, listo para atacar en cualquier segundo

-¡Con esto!-Y asi, con la mano la cual le servia de apoyo para no caer, utilizo su Quirk en la pared, haciendo que una grieta bastante profunda se extendiera hasta el techo, haciendo que se desestabilice y por consecuencia, empezara a caerse, justo encima de Kacchan

-¡¿Pero que mierda?!-Exclamo Bakugo al ver como grandes pedazos de escombros le caían de encima-¡Debo destruirlos!-Penso para si mismo, asi que usando uno de sus guanteletes-granada, apunto hacia el techo, con el fin de carbonizar los escombros antes de que estos les caigan encima, aunque su plan se fue al garete al ver como uno de esos escombros le caia justo en la muñeca, rompiendo el guante justo al instante

Iba a usar su otro guantelete, pero llegados a este punto ya estaca casi sepultado en pedruscos, por lo que resistirse fue inevitable

-De verdad lo siento, Kacchan, pero no pienso perder una v-vez mas.-Comento Izuku a la montaña de concreto de creo, para luego apartar varios escombros en busca de una parte visible del cuerpo de su contrincante-Acá-Penso para si mismo, viendo uno de los tobillos de el, asi que, usando su Quirk para romper la tela de su traje de héroe, toco su pie piel con piel, para debilitar su cuerpo desde adentro y asegurarse de que no sea capaz de atacar, mientras que con la otra toco el montón de escombros de lo que era el piso 3, para repararlo y hacer que regrese a su posición original, haciendo de techo para el piso 2

Con un Katsuki completamente debilitado, se dispuso a envolverlo con la cinta, cumpliendo con la 2 forma de ganar para los villanos, atrapando a los héroes

-¡Bakugo Shonen ha sido capturado! ¡El equipo de los villanos gana!

* * *

 **Holas**

 **¿Que tal? ¿Como les va? Espero que por lo menos mejor que a mi, hu3**

 **Esta vez no comentare mucho sobre este capitulo, pero para resumir asi un poco, dire que costó mucho de hacer, y que la verdad no estoy convencido de como quedo, siento que los dialogos no quedaron como me gustaria, que la parte de la pelea no la represente bien, y creo que los personajes quedaron algo OC, por lo que agradeceria si esta vez en las reviews se ponen un poco mas criticos con respecto a la escritura para asi tener mas claro que tengo que arreglar para una futura actualizacion/edicion**

 **Pero realmente de lo que queria hablarles ahora es sobre el capitulo anterior, o mas bien los problemas que me hicieron saber gracias a sus reviews**

 **Primero que todo, perdonen el pedazo de fail que cometi al escribir el nombre de "Iida" como "Lida", al parecer eso de escribir los nombres por memoria en vez de verificar como se escriben no esta nada bien, pero bueno, no volvera a ocurrir... o eso espero**

 **Y lo de que Todoroki haya quedado primero en la prueba de quirks en vez de YaoMomo fue mas un capricho mio que un error, pues me parecia logico que fuera asi en vez de como paso en el canon, ya que a Todoroki lo veo mas como el becado que esta becado (valga la redundancia) por lo fuerte que es mientras que a YaoMomo la veo mas como la inteligente y la estratega, el ver como ella fue la que quedo primero en el anime si que me confundio a mi, asi que bueno, decidi cambiar las cosas un poco (?**

 **Aunque gracias a esto me di cuenta de que se me olvido aclarar una cosa mas que se me paso por alto respecto a este fanfic, y es que NO va a seguir la historia al pie de la letra como paso en el anime/manga (y no, no fue por esto que puse Todoroki en primer lugar, fue mas cuestion de mi logica contra la de Horikoshi que nada), por su puesto que habra Tonero de UA e Invasion de USJ pero va a ocurrir de forma diferente, o esa es la idea, ya sea de diferentes formas o diferentes equipos, la idea es que tu leas esto y no pienses que te estas volviendo a leer el manga/ver el anime de nuevo, si no que sea mas bien como un "¿Que pasaria si?"**

 **Y weno, eso es todo, ya saben, sus reviews son y seran siempre bienvenidas**

 **¡Cya!**


End file.
